The Not So Typical Tale
by Miss'ZabiniMalfoy
Summary: Kat,Moon,Draco en Blaise moeten voor Astronomie in een groepje werken. Het lijkt de perfecte gelegenheid voor hen allemaal om hun plannen uit te voeren, het een nog duisterder dan het ander. Maar, plannen kunnen mis gaan als er liefde in het spel komt...
1. Terug in de trein

**The Not So Typical Tale**

**Heeyy! Dittis dus het superultimemegafantastischubergeweldige verhaal van SPB en Ginevra-psk, en dit hoofdstuk wordt geschreven door MOI, Amor (Ginevrapsk). Laat een review achter, en we houden voor altijd van je! Hmm...iets wat je moet zien te voorkomen lijkt me... Nou, jah, review gwn alsjeblieft!**

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Moon!"

Het meisje draaide zich om bij het horen van haar naam. Moon had zwart haar, grijze ogen, en een vader waar ze liever niet aan herinnerd werd. Ze zag er niet uit als iemand met wie te spotten viel, en dat was precies wie Moon was. Ze hield niet van overdrijven, en kon behoorlijk koud overkomen. Toch was ze een goede vriendin voor mensen die om haar schild heen wisten te komen. En die mensen wisten dat Moon ook behoorlijk gek kon doen, en gezellig was. Verder woonde Moon nu zo'n beetje op zichzelf. Ze was deze vakantie bij haar vader, Voldemort, weggegaan, en omdat hij haar moeder en verdere familie had uitgemoord, kon ze verder niks bedenken dan de hele vakantie rond slenteren en soms in de Lekke Ketel logeren.

Ze glimlachte even naar het meisje dat op haar af kwam rennen. Kat, haar beste vriendin.

Kat had lange zwarte krullen, die zich over het algemeen erg opstandig gedroegen, net als Kat zelf. Maar nu zaten ze netjes opgestoken door haar moeder's styliste, al begon het al een beetje los te raken en waren er al lokken ontsnapt. Ze droeg een bruin jasje en een beige rok op knielengte, en hakken. Haar moeder's kledinglijn. Kat's moeder was een bekend kledingontwerpster met een eigen kledinglijn en tijdschrift, beiden naar Kat vernoemd, en ze ontwierp alle kleren voor Kat en haar twee broers, die samen een hechte drieling waren. Over het algemeen wilden Kat's ouders dat Kat nette kleding droeg, maar Kat hield daar niet van. Als ze het al droeg, dan zorgde ze er wel voor dat haar moeder het niet te erg kon maken, en vertelde ze wat voor kleuren en dergelijke ze wilde als het netjes moest zijn. Ze stormde op Moon af, haar ene broer achterlatend die haar geergerd nakeek. Kat kon zo overdreven en luidruchtig doen...

"Moon! Alles goed? Hoe was je vakantie?" gilde ze toen ze vlak voor Moon stond.

"Ging wel. Gewoon een beetje rondzwerven, veel op de Wegisweg gezeten. En de jouwe?"

"Afschuwelijk! Mijn moeder sleepte me de hele tijd mee naar allerlei besprekingen van haar magazine en kledinglijn, om 'contacten te leggen voor over twee jaar', als we afgestudeerd zijn. Saai!" Moon knikte begrijpend, en zei toen:

"Zullen we vast een coupe zoeken?"

"Is goed! Angelo had al een lege zei hij net, toch Milano?"

Kat zat een beetje hyper op en neer te stuiteren, terwijl ze haar ene drielingbroer, Milano aan zijn arm trok. Angelo was hun andere drielingbroer.

"Ja, zoiets zei hij wel ja," zei Milano ongeïnteresseerd.

"Mooi! Kom!" Kat rende richting de coupes, en Moon en Milano slenterden achter haar aan. Na een tijdje hadden ze eindelijk de coupe van Angelo gevonden, al was die niet helemaal leeg. Angelo zat op een bankje, in een heftige zoen-sessie verwikkeld met een meisje dat achterstevoren op zijn schoot zat. Hij keek niet op toen Kat, Milano en Moon binnen kwamen lopen. Moon keek even walgend naar Angelo en het meisje, en toen richtte ze haar blik weer op Kat, die haar zoenende broer compleet negeerde. Kat was Angelo en Milano allang gewend. Niet dat Kat niet minstens een half uur tegen hen tekeer ging als ze meisjes als speelgoed behandelden...

Kat had inmiddels geprobeerd de schade van haar moeder zo veel mogelijk te beperken door het jasje uit te doen, zodat het bruine topje dat ze eronder aan had zichtbaar was, en haar haar los te maken.

"Dus, heb je zin in het nieuwe schooljaar?" vroeg Moon aan Kat, proberend de geluiden van Angelo en zijn vriendin te negeren. Kat begon zich ook een beetje aan Angelo te ergeren, en zei zonder op te kijken van de klemmetjes die ze uit haar haar trok:

"Angelo, ik weet niet of het je was opgevallen, maar het is nog vroeg in de ochtend, en niemand zat erop te wachten kotsmisselijk te worden. Laat dat arme kind los," Tegen Moon: "Niet meer dan gewoonlijk. Leraren treiteren blijft natuurlijk leuk, maar het kan gaan vervelen"

Moon knikte. Angelo had zich losgeweekt, en fluisterde iets tegen het meisje. Die begon te giechelen, en liep naar de deur.

"Dag schatje!" riep Angelo haar na, terwijl Kat met haar ogen rolde.

"Serieus Angelo, wanneer ga je nou een keer normaal doen? Je hoeft echt niet elk hersenloos kind te gaan zoenen, om haar daarna te dumpen! Als je dat dit schooljaar nog een keer doet, dan vermoord ik je!" zei Kat. Angelo grijnsde.

"Was niet mijn schuld. Weet jij veel, misschien is dit een hele serieuze relatie met, eh, dat mens,"

Kat keek haar broer minachtend aan. "Kom op, je weet waarschijnlijk niet eens haar naam!"

"Echt wel! Dat was, ehm... Brianna," zei Angelo snel. Moon keek hem aan.

"Toevallig weet ik dat dat meisje Sofia heet," zei Moon, en Milano grinnikte zacht.

"Ja! Dat zei ik! Sofia! Kom op, ik ga een meisje toch niet zoenen als ik haar naam niet weet!" zei Angelo, en hij en Milano grijnsden naar elkaar. Kat begon 'de blik' weer te krijgen. De blik die voorspelden dat ze haar broers een lange tirade zou geven, over respect, meisjes en feminisme. En tijdens deze tirades gebruikte ze altijd de volledige namen van haar broers.

"Angelo Valerio Romano Grazioso-Amore! Doe normaal! Je gaat dat wicht niet weer zo harteloos breken! Vinden jullie dat normaal? Hallo! Meisjes hebben gevoelens hoor, waarschijnlijk meer dan alle jongens bij elkaar!" snauwde Kat, maar Angelo had ineens een kille blik gekregen, en keek langs Kat heen naar de deur.

"Zozo, interessante namen. Angelo, en wat voor onzin nog meer? Wat heb je nu weer gedaan, dat je zusje weer boos op je is?" Kat hoefde zich niet om te draaiden om de stem te herkennen.

"Donder op, Draco," zei ze verveeld.

"Waarom zou ik? Hebben jij en Milano ook van die achterlijke lange namen?" vroeg Draco, hun afdelingsgenoot van Zwadderich, terwijl hij naar binnen liep, gevolgd door Blaise, Vincent, Karel en Theo, die neerploften op de lege plaatsen.

"Daar zul je dan nooit achter komen," zei Milano verveeld.

"Misschien wilt jullie schattige zusje het wel vertellen?"

"Het zogenaamd schattige zusje zit hier, zak," zei Kat vanuit de hoek waar Moon en zij zaten.

"Kat! Wat zie je er weer... lieftallig uit. Heeft je moeder je weer aangekleed met haar eigen Barbiekleertjes?" vroeg Draco, terwijl hij haar kleding opnam.

"Ik kan mezelf aankleden, dank je. Ik ben, in tegenstelling tot jou, totaal onafhankelijk van iedereen!"

"Behalve die gozer die kauwgom en lolly's verkoopt," mompelde Milano.

"Sorry? Ik ben totaal niet verslaafd aan kauwgom of lolly's!" zei Kat, terwijl ze de roze kauwgom in haar mond probeerde te verstoppen.

"Tuurlijk," mompelde Moon nu.

"Kunnen we je ergens mee helpen, Draco?" vroeg Kat, in een wanhopige poging het onderwerp te veranderen. Draco nam haar nog eens schaamteloos op, en zei: "Jij kunt me vast wel helpen,"

Meteen stond Angelo op.

"En wat bedoelde je daarmee, Draco?"

"Niks waar jij je druk om hoeft te maken, Angelo!"

"Weetje, ik denk dat alles wat met Kat te maken heeft, met ons te maken heeft. En zal ik nog eens wat zeggen?" zei Milano, die ook opstond.

"NEE!" riep iedereen, en Milano ging snel weer zitten.

"Je kunt maar beter uit de buurt van Kat blijven, Draco. In tegenstelling tot types als Patty, heeft zij klasse, en ze is te goed om als jouw speeltje te functioneren," zei Angelo zacht tegen Draco.

"Misschien ben ik types zonder klasse wel zat, Angelo. En je weet hoe dicht Kat dan in de buurt is," zei Draco, met een halve grijns. Angelo stond nu op het punt Draco te slaan, en Milano zat alles geamuseerd te bekijken. Moon keek verveeld naar Draco.

"Hou je kop, we zijn niet geïnteresseerd in wat jij te vertellen hebt," zei Moon op een gevaarlijke toon, en Draco deed een stap achteruit.

"Dat is dan jammer. Wij blijven hier. Vind je toch niet erg he, Kat?" zei hij, met een knikje naar haar. Zij maakte een onbeleefd gebaar, waar haar middelste vinger bij betrokken was. Draco grinnikte alleen maar, zonder op het onbeleefde gebaar van haar te reageren, en ging naast Blaise op het bankje tegenover Kat en Moon zitten. Angelo ging weer zitten, naast Milano, en ze begonnen zachtjes en verontwaardigd te praten. Kat keek er even naar, en praatte toen verder tegen Moon. Haar stemming was compleet omgeslagen: van de hyperactieve irritante Kat naar de hooghartige Zwadderaar.

Kat leek in veel opzichten op haar broers. Kat was de oudste, en Angelo de jongste, met ongeveer 17 minuten verschil. Ze hadden alledrie donkerzwart haar, Angelo's haar was stijl, dat van Kat was gekruld en Milano had de meeste krullen. Verder had Angelo diepblauwe ogen, Milano's ogen waren groen, en die van Kat zaten er tussen in, meer donkerblauw dan groen. Ze hadden alledrie een licht gebruinde huid en belachelijke en lange namen. Allemaal naar hun Italiaanse afkomst.

Verder leek Kat in haar karakter meer op Angelo dan op Milano. Milano was rustiger, leek altijd verveeld, en had bijna een permanent hooghartige uitdrukking. Angelo kon, als hij niet net zo kil en koud leek als zijn broer, behoorlijk kwaad en fel reageren. Kat had beide eigenschappen, de Zwadderich IJsprinses-houding, en de kwade Kat. Die behoorlijk angstaanjagend was.

Maar, zij ging ook weer een stapje verder. Kat kon ook vreselijk gestoord doen. Af en toe, deze buien waren onvoorspelbaar, deed ze de meest stomme dingen. Dat was de enige karaktertrek die zij als enige van de 'Zwadderichdrieling had'. De gestoordheid, waar Angelo en Milano zich wel eens aan ergerde. Maar dan had Kat haar beste vriendin Moon nog. Moon begreep het als ze een keer dom deed, Moon was zelfs precies hetzelfde. Verder had Kat genoeg vriendinnen, maar ze stond het dichtst bij Moon. Moon was ook de enige, naast haar broers die praktisch alles van haar af wist. Moon was een goede vriendin, ook al begrepen haar broers haar wel altijd.

Na een tijdje ging de coupedeur open. Patty en haar gevolg kwam binnen, en ze begroetten iedereen met veel koude drukte. Patty nam Moon op. Van haar afgetrapte sportschoenen, spijkerbroek en zwarte shirtje, tot haar zwarte haar en diepe blik in haar grijze ogen. Patty wist dat ze niet van Moon kon winnen, dus had ze aan haar nooit openlijk de oorlog verklaard. Patty hoorde bij de vriendinnen van Kat en Moon, maar erg aardig vonden ze elkaar niet. Het was leuk om met Patty om te gaan, maar ze was niet erg aardig, zelfs niet tegenover haar vriendinnen.

"Kat! Wat een leuk rokje! Echt gewoon helemaal te gek! Ik ben echt gewoon helemaal weg van je moeder's zomercollectie, echt gewoon helemaal fantastisch!" krijste Patty tegen Kat, die Moon even aankeek. Moon grijnsde en keek toen weg.

"Dank je! Ik vind je topje leuk," zei Kat, terwijl ze niet bijster enthousiast naar het schreeuwerig roze topje van Patty keek.

"Draag jij dan nooit iets anders dan je moeders ontwerpen?" vroeg een blond meisje in een hoek.

"Nee. Waarom zou ik? Ze ontwerpt het voor mij, en ik draag het liefst mijn eigen stijl kleding," zei Kat, met een kille blik, die even goed was als die waarmee Moon mensen de grond in keek.

"Oh! Daarom heten haar tijdschrift en kledinglijn 'Kat'! En waarom heeft ze het dan niet naar Angelo of Milano vernoemd? Ze ontwerpt toch ook hun kleding," zei de blondine, terwijl ze flirterig naar Kat's broers keek.

"Waarom ga je dat mijn moeder niet vragen?" snauwde Kat. Ze werd gek van die onnozele Zwadderaars. Maar gelukkig hoefde ze niet lang in hun gezelschap te verkeren.

"Kat. Kan je even meekomen? Ik moet je iets vertellen," Kat keek in de serieuze ogen van Moon, die gefluisterd had, en stond toen op.

"We zijn zo terug," zei Kat tegen Angelo en Milano, die knikten.

Moon liep naar de bagagewagon helemaal achterin, mompelde een spreuk en smolt het slot van de deur. Ze liep de donkere ruimte in, nog even controlerend of ze niet werd gevolgd, en sloot toen de deur achter Kat.

Moon draaide zich om, en keek Kat aan. Kat ging op iemands hutkoffer zitten, en kwam tot de ontdeking dat je heel leuk heen en weer kunt schommelen op koffers.

"Oke. Ik was aan het begin van de zomervakantie bij... Mijn biologische vader. Voledemort,"

Kat knikte afwezig, helemaal opgaand in haar nieuwe schommelspelletje.

"En, aan het einde van de eerste week toen moest ik naar hem toe komen, en... hij zei... Nou het kwam erop neer dat hij wilde dat ik me aansluit bij zijn Dooddoeners nu ik oud genoeg ben,"

Er klonk een doffe bonk en Moon keek op. De hutkoffer was omgevallen, en twee benen staken omhoog van achter stapels bagage.

"Kat? Luister je eigenlijk wel?" vroeg Moon geirriteerd.

"Bwuuhwemm" klonk het gedempte gemompel van Kat, die probeerde op te staan. Ze had een te grote schommelzwiep gemaakt tijdens het heen en weer wippen op de koffer toen Moon haar verhaal vertelde. Kat was niet zo'n geweldige luisteraar...

"Oh, Kat, luister nou gewoon even oke? Ik heb je hulp nodig!" riep Moon gefrustreerd uit, terwijl haar zwarte haren voor haar gezicht vielen. Kat kwam eindelijk vanuit een grote berg tassen en koffers omhoog, met haar haar nog erger in de war dan gewoonlijk en een uitdrukking die verraadde dat ze zojuist weer eens iets verschrikkelijks stoms en Kat-achtigs had gedaan.

"Ik luister, ik luister," zei ze, terwijl ze weer op een andere koffer ging zitten, eerst wantrouwig controlerend of het ding ook schommelde. Moon gromde even, maar toen Kat haar weer aankeek, wist ze dat ze luisterde.

"Goed. Dus, hij zei tegen me dat ik een Dooddoener moest worden, en vanuit Zweinstein perfect zou kunnen handelen," zei Moon verbitterd. "Omdat hij me nu eindelijk kan gebruiken, na al die jaren dat hij me 'opvoedde' zoals hij het durfde te noemen, en mijn moeder's leven niet compleet nutteloos geweest was voor hij haar vermoorde,"

Kat had onnatuurlijke grote ogen gekregen, en luisterde met onkarakteristieke aandacht. Kat scheen haar aandacht nooit langer dan vijf seconden ergens bij te kunnen houden.

"En wat zei jij dan?" vroeg ze. Moon haalde haar schouders op.

"Nou ja, je weet hoe vrijgevig hij is met de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken, dus ik probeerde het voorzichtig te zeggen. Ik heb geen zin om Dooddoener te worden," zei Moon.

"Waarom niet?" vroeg Kat, met haar hoofd een beetje schuin.

"Nou! Gewoon, slaaf zijn voor iemand die geen problemen heeft je te vermoorden, en je bedankt voor een van je missies met Crucio. Klinkt dat leuk? Zou jij het doen?" vroeg Moon.

"Nee. Ik wilde weten waarom jij het niet wilde. Mijn ouders willen ook niet dat ik of Angelo of Milano Dooddoener worden, om dezelfde reden. Ze willen alleen dat we positief bij Voldemort staan, of zoiets. Dat hij ons niet op zijn dodenlijst heeft staan, en dat we af en toe iets voor hem moeten doen," zei Kat.

"Oh? Hebben jouw ouders wel eens iets voor Voldemort gedaan?" vroeg Moon geinteresseerd.

"Ja. Nou ja, mijn vader heeft laatst die ene man van het Ministerie uitgeschakeld. Die bij hem in zijn bedrijf had gewerkt. Maar goed, dit heeft er weinig mee te maken. Wat zei je tegen je geliefde vader?" vroeg Kat, terwijl ze een nieuw spel begon: uitvinden hoe vaak je met de hak van je schoen tegen de coupedeur aan kunt schoppen voor het breekt.

"Nou, ik bracht voorzichtig dat ik wel eens wat wilde doen, als ik een goede positie verkeerde, maar dat ik geen echte Dooddoener wilde worden, denk ik. Vond hij natuurlijk niet leuk, Crucio en alles, en hij zei dat ik wel moest. En ik had geen zin om er al gedwongen mee te beginnen, dus ik weigerde, en hij zei dat hij er voor zou zorgen dat ik me zou aansluiten. En toen schopte hij me eruit. Half dan, want ik was zelf natuurlijk ook allang naar buiten gestormd. Maargoed, ik weet zeker dat hij me over wilt halen om mee te doen. En ik wil niet! En verdomme, Katiara Mercedes Rosangelica Grazioso-Amore! Luister gewoon, en kap met alles slopen hier!" riep Moon. Kat keek een beetje schuldbewust naar haar hak, die volkomen onverwachts door de coupedeur was gevlogen, zodat er gerinkel van glas klonk.

"Goed, rustig, rustig, denk aan je strafblad. Vermoord me niet, rustig," zei Kat, een beetje geirriteerd. Niemand mocht haar met haar volledige naam aanspreken, zelfs Moon, Angelo of Milano niet. Ze liet zich altijd Kat noemen, in plaats van Katiara...

"Nou, dus denk je dat hij je hier met rust laat, omdat je je in het territorium bevind van grote oude Dementus?"

Toen Moon haar niet-begrijpend aankeek, zuchte Kat overdreven, en zei op een toontje dat de meeste mensen tegen uitzonderlijke domme kinderen en hun huisdieren gebruiken: "Perkamentus! Gaat hij hier elke vijf minuten voor de les onverwacht opduiken om je te rekruteren?"

Moon haalde haar schouders op. "Ik denk niet dat hij hier persoonlijk zal verschijnen, Kat, maar ik denk dat hij zijn mensen hier wilt gaan gebruiken om me over te halen. Ik denk dat ik van groot belang voor hem ben, ik weet al zijn plannen, en logeer daar elke vakantie! Tot aan de laatste dan, maar goed. Hij moet me koste wat het kost aan zijn kant hebben," Kat knikte begrijpend.

"Ik weet ook niet wat je moet doen, maar ik wil even zeggen dat ik persoonlijk nooit Dooddoener zou worden. En verder- Oh! Verdomme! Ik heb geloof ik mijn kauwgom ingeslikt!" riep Kat, terwijl ze stikkende geluidjes maakte. Moon keek peinzend naar haar, zonder er over na te denken te gaan helpen. Ze had hulp nodig, Voldemort zou haar niet met rust laten. Toen Kat uiteindelijk van haar kauwgom gewonnen had en weer regelmatig adem kon halen, zei ze:

"Bedankt voor je hulp. Blij dat er nog iemand is die om mijn leven geeft. Verder, ik zou me er niet te druk om maken. We hebben nog lang genoeg voor de zomervakantie, en daarvoor kan hij je niks doen. Hou je gewoon vast aan je standpunt, wees sterk, en wat je ook doet, draag dat shirtje nooit meer met die schoenen. De tinten vloeken bij elkaar," zei Kat. Moon knikte, een beetje norser dan gewoonlijk. Alsof mode haar zoveel interesseerde... Hoewel Moon niet het idee had dat haar probleem verholpen was, wist haar vriendin er nu van. En dat was goed, ze zouden wel een oplossing bedenken. Kat en Moon liepen tegelijkertijd de inmiddels vernielde coupedeur uit, zonder om te kijken naar de schade die ze hadden aangericht.

**Hmmf...vaag einde... nja, ik ga het niet nog erger verpesten met domme A/N's. Boowtjuh gaat het volgende chappy schrijven. Datje het weet. Noujah, review, want ik moet echt heel erg erg weten wat jullie ervan vonden. Ik vind het persoonlijk een hoogst oninteressant en slecht hoofdstuk, maar wat vind jij? Whaha, anders herschrijf ik het wel, maar dan kan SPB het volgende chappy schrijven. Snapst du? Snapst du wrom ik onvoldoende sta voor Duits? Waar ik btw morgen een SO van heb, en das eigenlijk inmiddels alweer vandaag, ja ik werk s'nachts. Hmm...kan maar beter gaan leren... Verder wilde ik nog een keertje erg Oscar-achtig doen. Sue-AnneSparrow, nog een keer bedankt voor het verbeteren en verduidelijken! En het vage commentaar erbij was supercool! Verder writertje, Faabjuh en me-loves-Orli bedankt voor het lezen ervan. En natuurlijk SPB!**

**Goed... Ik stop al. Doeidoei! Kus!**


	2. De eerste lesdag

**Dit is dan hoofdstuk 2 van het ubergeweldigemegafantastischevetgave verhaal van SPB en Ginevrapsk. Dit hoofdstuk is geschreven door ikke, Bo (SPB) en ja, ik ga proberen het net zo lang te maken als hoofdstuk 1, maar of het gaat lukken weet ik niet. Lees en vergeet vooral niet heel veel te reviewen!**

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Langzaam slenterden de meisjes terug naar hun coupe, waar tot Kat's grote ergernis het etenskarretje al was langs geweest. Gelukkig kon ze nog van ergens onderin haar zak een lolly opvissen, waar ze tevreden aan begon te likken. Zij en Moon spraken niet meer over het gesprek in de coupe met bagage, uit angst dat Patty of een van haar vriendinnen het zou horen.

Naarmate de dag verstreek werd het donkerder in de coupe, en de lichten sprongen aan. Ze naderden Zweinstein met rasse streden.

"Zullen we ons maar gaan omkleden?" vroeg Kat, terwijl ze haar hutkoffer uit het bagagerek trok, zodat deze enkele millimeters van Milano's tenen neerplofte. Angelo was om een of andere rare reden verdwenen.

"Kan het wat rustiger!" Riep Milano verontwaardigd, terwijl ook hij zijn hutkoffer naar zich toe trok.

"Sorry," zei Kat terwijl ze een engelengezichtje trok.

Omgekleed en wel, in hun Zwadderaar uniform zagen ze het kasteel verschijnen, waar ze een heel schooljaar zouden moeten uithouden. Verveeld keek Moon weg van het kasteel wat ze zo goed kende, en richtte haar blik op Kat, die er tot Moon's grote ergernis weer is in was geslaagd haar niet-sexy uniform zo te dragen dat het net een cheerleaderpakje leek.

Kat zag haar blik en grijnsde, en Moon glimlachte, al was het met tegenzin, terug.

Moon vond het leuk om weer naar school te gaan. Al had ze het best naar haar zin gehad in de Lekke Ketel, ze snakte naar normaal voedsel en een warm en comfortabel bed.

Daarbuiten stond ook nog is dat ze zich in Zweinstein veilig voelde, ook al moest ze haar vertrouwen dan aan Perkamentus geven.

Eindelijk, na nog een half uur, kwam de Zweinsteinexpres langzaam tot stilstand. Alle bagage werd achtergelaten en Moon en Kat liepen door de overvolle gangen richting de uitgang, en stapten het perron op.

Kat gilde toen een grote, natte en koude regendruppel haar neus raakte. Ze begon idioot over haar neus te wrijven, terwijl Milano achter haar grinnikte. Het lachen verging hem snel toen Moon hem zonder pardon de plenzende regen in trok, en hij maakte dat hij naar een koets kwam. Kat volgde hem, en Moon slenterde achter haar aan.

Tevreden zakte Moon op de zachte bank in de koets neer. Ze keek naar het kasteel met zijn vele torentjes en naar de Terzielers die de koets trokken. Ja, ze kon de beesten zien, wat niemand verbaasd zou hebben als ze wisten wie haar vader was. De koetsen kwamen in beweging en langzaam reden ze richting Zweinstein.

Aangekomen in de Grote zaal, kletsnat en wel, ploften Kat en Moon neer op een bank aan de tafel van Zwadderich, er niet op lettend wie er tegenover hun zaten. Milano was doorgelopen naar het eind van de tafel waar Angelo met zijn 'vriendin' zat.

"Wegwezen," mompelde Moon tegen Kat die met een nogal arrogante en verontwaardigde blik naar de personen tegenover haar zat te kijken.

Kat knikte instemmend, maar op het moment dat ze op wilden staan kwamen de nieuwe eerstejaars binnen die gesorteerd moesten worden, en ploften de twee meisjes terug op hun plek.

"Zo te zien konden jullie mijn verpletterende uiterlijk niet weerstaan en wilden jullie me gelijk weer zien. Vooral jij, Kat. Ik wist dat je me zag zitten," sneerde Draco, een van de redenen waarom Moon en Kat zo snel weg wilden.

"Zoals je misschien wel gezien hebt gemerkt zitten we hier niet vrijwillig. Of was je misschien zo druk bezig met jezelf bewonderen dat je dat niet zag?" siste Kat zonder de jongen aan te kijken.

Draco wilde zijn mond open doen om iets beledigends terug te zeggen, maar op dat moment klonk er applaus van de tafel van Ravenklauw en struikelde er een kleine jongen weg van de Sorteerhoed.

Zodra het applaus was afgelopen werd de volgende eerstejaars gesorteerd. De twee meisjes keken vol verveling hoe de volgende een Huffelpuffer werd.

Toen er na een aantal kleine krengen, zoals Moon ze maar al te graag zou noemen, er eindelijk een Zwadderaar bijzat sprongen Moon en Kat als twee debielen op en probeerde de rest van de Zwadderaars te overstemmen met hun gegil.

"We hebben hem, we hebben hem!" gilde Kat naar de tafel van Griffoendor, alsof het een wedstrijd was geweest en de Zwadderaars hadden gewonnen.

Bij de volgende Zwadderaars bleef het angstvallig stil vanaf hun kant, de twee meisjes waren van mening dat je jezelf maar beter zo min mogelijk voor gek kan zetten.

Kat lakte haar nagels met een potje nagellak van vorig jaar, wat de huiselven gemist hadden en schijnbaar mee was gewassen met haar uniform, en Moon leek ineens heel geïnteresseerd in het magische plafond, waar ze nog nooit eerder zo'n belangstelling voor had gehad.

Tegenover hun werd er gegrinnikt. Zonder weg te kijken van het plafond zei Moon ijzig: "Als er iets grappigs aan ons te zien is, zouden wij dat ook graag horen"

"Niets wat jou interesseert _Moon_," Klonk de stem van Blaise. Moon keek hem achterdochtig aan. Hij legde wel erg de nadruk op haar naam.

"Goh, wat zijn we toch weer aardig. Hoe je al die meisjes kan krijgen begrijp ik echt niet. Alleen al het zien van jouw kop maakt me misselijk," zei Kat hooghartig, en ze grijnsde naar Moon.

"Ach Katje, er is meer wat jij niet begrijpt, zoals-" Opeens stopte Blaise met zijn opmerking en keek naar de tafel, die een tel daarvoor gevuld was met eten.

"Aha, ik zie dat je afgeleid bent," Zei Kat gemeen en ze trok Moon aan haar arm. "Kom, we zoeken een andere plek"

De twee meisjes liepen arm in arm naar het eind van de tafel, om daar rustig te kunnen eten. Ze vulden hun borden met het heerlijkste eten en Moon viel gelijk aan. Even keek Kat vreemd naar haar vriendin die zoveel opschepte wat zijzelf niet eens in een week zou kunnen opeten, maar haalde toen haar schouders op en begon ook eten op te scheppen.

Toen ook de toetjes van de borden waren verdwenen voelde Moon zich lekker soezerig en liet haar hoofd op Kat's schouder rusten. Ook Kat zag er vermoeid uit en ze zakte onderuit op de bank.

Perkamentus stond op en begon aan zijn altijd hetzelfde en elk jaar saaiere toespraak. Moon's ogen vielen dicht en al snel lag ze te slapen op Kat's schouder.

De laatste woorden die Kat opving van Perkamentus' toespraak waren: "Het verboden bos is verboden voor iedereen, onthoud-" Toen zakten ook haar ogen dicht.

"Kat? Moon?" een zachte stem schudde Moon wakker uit haar hazenslaapje. Ze geeuwde en haalde haar hoofd van Kat's schouder. Grinnikend zag ze dat Kat met haar hoofd op de tafel lag te slapen, waarna ze zich tot haar wekker wende. Een klein meisje, hoogstwaarschijnlijk een van de nieuwe eerstejaars, keek een beetje angstig terug.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg ze niet bepaald geïnteresseerd, terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Toen ze zag dat de zaal al bijna leeg was, gaf ze Kat een por in haar zij.

Kat schrok wakker. "Wat moet je? Ik lag net lekker te slapen!" Moon lachte.

"Perkamentus' toespraak is voorbij. We moeten naar onze slaapzaal."

Kat haalde haar hoofd van de tafel en wreef er met een pijnlijk gezicht over. "Ik zweer nooit meer in slaap te vallen in de Grote zaal. De tafel ligt niet lekker."

Moon stond op en trok Kat met zich mee. "Slapen doen we in de slaapzaal, niet in de Grote Zaal," zei ze lachend, terwijl ze de deur naar de kerkers openduwde. In stilte daalden ze de trappen af en liepen richting de grote waterspuwer, waar de ingang van hun leerlingenkamer was.

"Uhm, Moon? Weet jij het wachtwoord?" vroeg Kat met een nogal pijnlijk gezicht. Ze was zich er erg van bewust dat ze zonder wachtwoord niet naar binnen zouden kunnen.

"Nee, net als jij heb ik geslapen. Ik was dus niet op tijd om het wachtwoord te weten!"

Kat plofte neer naast de waterspuwer. "Fijn"

Net toen Kat en Moon de hoop op redding hadden opgegeven, kwam Angelo op zijn gemak aangelopen door de verlaten gang.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

Kat sprong op en rende naar haar broer toe, om hem daarna om de hals te vallen, terwijl ze gilde:

"De reddende engel!"

Angelo deed net alsof zijn zus niet om zijn nek hing en liep verder naar de waterspuwer.

Hij mompelde het wachtwoord en langs de waterspuwer naar binnen.

Kat, die haar broer inmiddels had losgelaten, en Moon volgden hem. De leerlingenkamer was verlaten, iedereen was naar bed. Nadat ze Angelo welterusten hadden gewenst liepen de twee vriendinnen de keldertrap af richting hun slaapzaal.

Toen Moon de volgende ochtend wakker werd scheen de zon door de gordijnen van haar hemelbed heen. Snel stond ze op en liep naar de badkamer, om te gaan douchen.

"Let the sun shine! Let the sun shine!" Kat werd kreunend wakker van een afgrijselijk gezang uit de badkamer.

"MOON! HOU JE BEK!" brulde Kat terwijl ze uit haar bed strompelde.

Even was het stil. "Sorry!" giechelde Moon terug. Inmiddels waren de andere meisjes ook wakker geworden en begonnen zich aan te kleden.

"Nou ja, het was toch tijd om op te staan," Breed grijnzend kwam Moon de slaapzaal inlopen. Kat keek haar vernietigend aan.

"Jij vind het misschien tijd om op te staan, maar ik had graag nog even uit willen slapen."

Kat griste een zwarte broek uit haar kast en trok hem aan terwijl ze woedend in zichzelf mompelde. Moon haalde haar schouders op en liep naar de deur.

"Katje? Kom je? Ik ga eten, en ik dacht, je wilt vast wel mee," zei Moon met een engelengezicht. Kat was zwaar uit haar humeur dus kon het niet echt waarderen. Brommend volgde ze haar vriendin en samen liepen ze naar de Grote zaal.

Gapend zat Kat aan haar ontbijt, terwijl Moon heel vrolijk aan het praten was met Patty Park. Ondertussen slaagde ze er ook nog in om haar ontbijt naar binnen te werken.

"Uw Rooster, juffrouw Grazioso-Amore," zei professor Anderling die zonder geluid te maken naast Kat was komen te staan. Kat draaide met haar ogen bij het horen van haar achternaam, maar pakte haar rooster toch aan. Even staarde ze er zonder iets te zeggen naar, maar daarna kreunde ze.

"Moon? Heb je het rooster al gezien? Een groot rampenplan!"

Inmiddels had Moon ook haar rooster gekregen, en ze mompelde iets in zichzelf.

"Lekker toch? We hebben als eerste een blokuur Toverdranken, dat valt altijd wel mee, en daarna hebben we een dubbel uur vrij."

"Valt wel mee!" gromde Kat ongelovig. "We hebben gelijk de tweede dag Astronomie! Dat betekent midden in de nacht je bed uit om nutteloos naar sterretjes te gaan staren."

Nu begon Patty zich ook met het gesprek te bemoeien. "Astronomie is toch interessant? Professor Zwamdrift zei-"

"Het interesseert me niets wat die uit de kluiten gewassen mol zegt!" gilde Kat er overheen. "Ik was in gesprek met Moon, niet met jou!"

Moon grinnikte en stond op. "Kom je mee Kat?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze haar tas van de grond griste.

"Hmpf, op naar Toverdranken." zei Kat niet bepaald enthousiast. Ook zij stond op en pakte haar tas, maar wierp nog wel even een dodelijke blik op Patty, die deed alsof ze het niet zag.

Terwijl de twee vriendinnen de Grote zaal uitliepen zei Moon: "Je moet je niet zo laten opwinden door Patty. Ze is nou eenmaal niet een van de slimste."

"Jij hebt makkelijk praten, tegen jou durft ze niets te doen. Daarom gaat ze maar dom tegen mij doen."

"Laat haar gewoon zien dat je Kat heet, dan houdt ze wel op. Waarom denk je dat ze niks tegen mij doet? Ze kan niet van me winnen!" zei Moon, terwijl ze de deur naar de kerkers openduwde.

Ze liepen naar het toverdrankenlokaal wat al open was, en gingen naast elkaar zitten, ergens achterin.

"Weet je dat ik die Sneep nog steeds niet mag? Ookal geeft hij ons genoeg punten, hij blijft eng"

"Vind je het gek? Als slaafje van Voldemort is het een gave om eng te zijn. Dan kom je meer in de buurt van je meester," zei Moon walgend.

Kat giechelde en dook onder de tafel om haar spullen te pakken.

Sneep kwam binnen en iedereen was op slag stil. Behalve Malfidus natuurlijk, hij kon zich als lievelingetje van Sneep alles veroorloven. Hij praatte met Blaise over iets wat kennelijk heel lachwekkend was.

"Ik wens graag stilte," zei Sneep nogal overbodig, want zodra hij een stap binnen het lokaal zet, is het op slag stil. "Jullie zitten nu in jullie zesde jaar, en hoewel ik niet kan geloven dat sommige mensen dit jaar gehaald hebben," Zijn blik bleef even hangen op de Griffoendors, met wie Kat en Moon Toverdranken hadden. "Zitten jullie hier toch allemaal, en wens ik ook optimale inzet. Jullie gaan de drank van de Levende dood maken, en beginnen, nu"

Kat gaapte nog is breed en liep naar de ingredientenkast, daarbij een paar Griffoendors opzij douwend. Moon volgde haar terwijl ze lachend met haar hoofd schudde.

Toen Moon terug kwam van de kast was Kat een beetje verveeld in haar boek aan het bladeren.

Aan het eind van de les kwam Sneep hun drank testen(was het maar waar) uhm, checken, en hij knikte goedkeurend. Toverdranken is een eitje. Kat was wakker geworden uit haar halfslaap en lachte nu duivels naar Sneep, die het natuurlijk weer niet merkte.

Zo'n tien minuten later liepen Moon en Kat richting hun leerlingenkamer, blij dat ze weg mochten uit de kerker van Sneep.

"Waarom moet hij ons op de eerste dag al een stapel huiswerk geven?" Kat kreunde. "Ik wilde net lekker languit op de bank gaan liggen slapen, die vrije twee uur."

Moon lachte sarcastisch. "Alsof jij normaal wel je huiswerk maakt! Je praat je er gewoon uit."

"Er kan er maar één de studiebol zijn he!" zei Kat terwijl ze maakte dat ze wegkwam. Moon gromde even beledigd maar haalde toen haar schouders op.

"Goed toch. Voortaan zoek je het zelf maar uit" En zonder nog iets te zeggen liep ze richting een tafel om haar huiswerk te gaan maken.

Ze was nog geen vijf minuten bezig of twee donkerblauw/groene ogen vroegen om haar aandacht.

"Sorry Moontje, ik zal je nooit meer beledigen." Zei Kat liefjes.

"Het is je geraden. Volgende keer ben ik minder meegaand."

Het een grote glimlach op haar gezicht knuffelde Kat haar beste vriendin. Daarna liep ze naar de slaapzaal en kwam terug met perkament, inkt, een veer en haar Toverdrankenboek. Moon staarde haar niet-begrijpend aan.

"Je gaat me niet vertellen dat je nu je huiswerk voor Toverdranken gaat maken." zei ze verbaasd.

"Nouja, eigenlijk was ik dat wel van plan. Als je het niet erg vind" Kat stak haar tong uit en ging naast Moon zitten.

Moon haalde haar schouders op. "Er komt nog eens een dag dat jij braaf je huiswerk maakt"

Op Kat's gezicht was inmiddels een gelukzalige glimlach verschenen. "Weet je dat we vandaag heel erg geluk hebben?"

"Ohja?" zei Moon niet erg geïnteresseerd.

Kat knikte. "Ja. We zijn vandaag nog niet lastig gevallen door een van die jongens die-denken-dat-ze-alles-zijn"

"Dat zou ik niet al te hard zeggen. Wat hebben we hierna?"

"Kijk op je rooster, dan weet je het." Moon keek haar vernietigend aan voordat ze op zoek ging naar haar rooster.

Uiteindelijk vond ze het rooster, ergens onderin haar tas. Ze keek erop en lachte.

"Ach, wat is het toch een heerlijke dag vandaag"

"Wat heb ik gedaan?" vroeg Kat achterdochtig. Moon keek haar aan.

"Last van een schuldgevoel? Wat heb je nu weer uitgespookt!"

"Niks, maar je doet zo vrolijk, ik zou bijna denken dat je iets van plan bent."

Moon lachte ijzig. "Ik? Iets van plan? Nou nee"

Moon stond op en pakte haar tas. "Ik ga even naar de bibliotheek. Ga je mee?"

Kat schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ga hier lekker op de bank liggen." Moon draaide met haar ogen.

"Ja, tuurlijk, vooral niets aan je school doen"

Hoofdschuddend liep Moon naar de waterspuwer die voor haar opensprong. Ze liep de trappen op, richting de Bibliotheek. Eenmaal aangekomen gooide ze haar tas op de grond en ging verder aan haar huiswerk van Sneep. Het huiswerk was weer eens zo moeilijk dat je alleen al een half uur bezig was om het juiste boek te vinden.

Zuchtend begon Moon aan het zoeken van het boek.

"Zocht je dit?" klonk opeens een stem. Razendsnel draaide Moon zich om.

"Oh, ben jij het. Al wakker?"

"Jaja, ik denk, ik ga Moon gezelschap houden." antwoordde Kat, met een boek in haar handen. Moon pakte het af en begon er in te bladeren.

"Dit is het verkeerde boek." Ze keek om zich heen, en haar blik bleef hangen op een kleine Ravenklauwer. "Die daar, heeft het goede boek."

Kat keek even in de richting van de Ravenklauwer en knikte toen. "Nou, laat ik ook maar is wat voor mijn Zwadderaar-reputatie gaan doen"

Ze liep op de jongen af en ging bij hem aan tafel zitten. Hij keek achterdochtig op bij het zien van de donkerharige Zwadderaar.

"Je hebt dat boek vast niet meer nodig hè? Mooi, dan kan ik hem vast wel even lenen voor mijn vriendin," zei Kat en zonder op antwoord te wachten griste ze het boek van tafel en liep weg.

"Hé!" riep de Ravenklauwer. Kat draaide zich om.

"Wat?" zei ze met een vernietigende blik.

"Uh, mag ik het boek wel weer terug?" Kat draaide met haar ogen en liep verder. Ze gooide het boek bij Moon op de tafel.

"Alsjeblieft," zei ze met een brede glimlach.

Tevreden bladerde Moon door het boek tot de juiste pagina. Kat ging naast haar zitten en samen maakten ze het huiswerk. Nouja, Moon maakte het en Kat maakte af en toe een opmerking, terwijl ze hooghartig en verveeld om zich heen staarde.

De rest van de dag sloften ze verveeld door de gangen richting hun lessen, zich voorbereidend op nog meer huiswerk en vervelende leraren.

"De eerste dag! En dan al zoveel huiswerk!" Kat legde haar hoofd op tafel. Moon klopte geruststellend op haar rug.

"Het leven is zwaar Kat, ik weet het," knikte Moon.

Eindelijk mochten ze weg van hun laatste les, Verweer tegen de Zwarte kunsten, en liepen ze richting de Grote zaal voor het avondeten. Tot Kat's grote ergernis ging Patty tegenover haar zitten en probeerde ze een gesprek aan te knopen. Kat draaide met haar ogen en Patty hield haar mond.

Moon grinnikte. "Je moet niet zo hard voor haar zijn, Kat. Dan zou je bijna gaan denken dat je een Zwadderaar bent." Kat draaide beledigd haar hoofd weg van haar vriendin.

"Hmpf"

Kat begon gepikeerd eten op te scheppen, erg gewelddadig met de lepel zwaaiend. Moon keek verveeld toe, en volgde daarna Kat's voorbeeld, al was ze wel wat rustiger met het bestek.

**Nouja, dat was het verschrikkelijk saaie en inhoudloze tweede hoofdstuk van SPB en Ginevrapsk. Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt weer geschreven door Prema, die beter in schrijven is dan ik. Het hoofdstuk is voor mijn doen ook aardig lang.. Blijf vooral meer reviewen dan nu, enne, ik weet dat het een dom eind is. Doeidoei! Veel plezier met lezen en stuur veel reviews!**


	3. Sterren kijken en de kast

**The Not So Typical Tale**

**Yupz... It;s me again, Amor/Prema/Ginevrapsk, aka YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA...hmmm... dat moet ik maar nieeet meer doen. Okey, geschreven door MOI:p **

**3**

"Kat! Kom je nou nog? Typisch jou, meteen de eerste dag alweer te laat komen!" gilde Moon van onder aan de trap in de leerlingenkamer naar boven naar de slaapkamer, waar Kat snel haar boeken aan het verzamelen was, die ze, ook al had ze nauwelijks uitgepakt, alweer kwijt was.

"Ik kom, ik kom, rustig aan!" gilde Kat terug. Moon zuchtte. Ze hoorde iemand grinniken achter zich, en draaide zich om. Milano zat onderuitgezakt op de bank naar haar te kijken, en haar blijkbaar uit te lachen.

"Wat?" snauwde ze. Milano trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, en grijnsde.

"Niks," zei hij, op een heel irritant toontje dat bewees dat er wel degelijk iets was.

"Wat zit je dan dom te hinniken?" vroeg Moon.

"Ik hinnik niet. Het viel me gewoon op dat je haar meer dan afschuwelijk en verschrikkelijk zit," zei hij. Hij knikte even naar een groepje meisjes dat giechelend naar hem zwaaide.

"Mijn haar? Wat is ermee?" Milano haalde zijn schouders op.

"Kijk in de spiegel en val geschokt neer," zei hij. Moon keek hem geïrriteerd aan. Het kon haar niet zoveel schelen of Milano dacht dat haar haar afgrijselijk zat. Ze liep naar boven in de meisjesslaapzaal, en keek in haar spiegel. Milano had overdreven, haar meestal golvende zwarte haar was dan misschien niet zo glanzend en golvend als normaal de bedoeling was, het kon ermee door. Ze hoorde een hoog gilletje, en draaide zich om. Kat moest zich natuurlijk weer verkleden voor de les Astronomie, die om middernacht werd gegeven, en hupste door de kamer op een been, terwijl ze bij de andere een lange zwarte laars aan probeerde te krijgen. Natuurlijk hield ze haar evenwicht niet, en met een bons viel ze op de grond.

Moon rolde met haar ogen naar haar spiegelbeeld, en liep naar Kat toe om haar overeind te helpen. Toen ze weer stond, rende Kat op een laars naar haar spiegel, die ze vol had geschreven met eyeliner en lippenstift. Het was een wonder hoe Kat toch iets kon zien, maar ze begon gehaast mascara te zetten, in het stukje spiegel dat vrij was tussen een berichtje dat Patty op haar spiegel had geschreven, en een lippenstift afdruk van een ander meisje op hun slaapzaal.

"Kat! Jeetje, het is maar een les! Je hoeft niet meteen een hele nieuwe outfit voor een blokuur Astronomie!" zei Moon geïrriteerd.

"In tegenstelling tot de meeste middelmatige mensen uit onze klas, kan ik het niet helpen dat ik er nou eenmaal altijd geweldig uitzie," zei Kat fijntjes, terwijl ze een speldje in haar krullen schoof. Moon zuchtte gefrustreerd.

"Je bent al even arrogant als Angelo,"

"Correctie: Angelo zou, als ik ook maar een eigenschap zou bezitten die grenst aan arrogantie, even arrogant zijn als ik. Hij is een kopie van mij. De mannelijke versie dan,"

"Wat zijn we weer lekker bescheiden, hè Kat?" vroeg Moon liefjes aan Kat. Kat stond op.

"Bescheidenheid is tijdverspilling,"

"Hoe bedoel je dat nou weer?" vroeg Moon.

"Kijk, het leven is al zo kort! Waarom zou ik tijd verspillen met doen alsof ik niet perfect ben, terwijl wij allemaal weten dat ik dat wel ben? Ik ga niet een heel deel van mijn korte duur van bestaan verspillen met mijn ware karakter naar beneden halen," zei Kat simpel.

"Zozo, wat zijn we weer filosofisch vandaag hè, Katiara?" zei Moon. Kat keek Moon vernietigend aan vanwege het gebruik van haar volledige naam.

"Zoals altijd, je kent me toch, Monalita Rachella Villijn," zei ze, Moon's grimas negerend, terwijl ze een tasje uit haar kast trok, dat perfect bij haar outfit paste. Moon keek naar de kleding die Kat droeg. Haar haar zat een beetje wild, met een donkerrood speldje erin, haar make-up perfect, ze droeg een donkerrood truitje dat haar navel bloot liet, en een zwart leren minirokje, met een donkerrode panty eronder, en visnetkousen. En inmiddels twee zwarte laarzen, donkerrood bewerkt. Plus het donkerrode tasje, zwart bewerkt. Moon draaide met haar ogen. Kat had altijd overdreven bij elkaar passende kleding aan. Moon keek naar haar zichzelf. Haar haar viel langs haar gezicht, een beetje make-up. Een donkerblauw truitje met halve mouwen, en een spijkerbroek, en zwarte, kunstig afgesleten gympen. Moon was tevreden met haar uiterlijk, en ook al was het eenvoudig, de meeste mensen vonden toch wel dat ze er leuk uitzag. Het stond haar, ook al durfde niemand behalve Kat dit te zeggen tegen Moon. Terwijl Kat meestal elke dag een ander 'genre' kleding droeg (vannacht was duidelijk haar rock-look), had Moon veel van hetzelfde type kleren.

Kat glimlachte even naar Moon in het voorbijgaand, en ze liep naar de trap.

"Kat! Moet je je schoolgewaad niet aan?" riep Moon haar na. Kat haalde zonder zich om te draaien haar schouders op. Kat droeg haar schooluniform niet vaak. Ze had een hekel aan het ding, omdat het het enige was dat ze niet zelf had uitgekozen, en bedacht. Ze hielp meestal haar eigen kleding ontwerpen, en daarom had ze een overdreven grondige hekel aan het ding. Moon haalde ook haar schouders op, en zonder de moeite te nemen zelf haar uniform te dragen, liep ze achter Kat aan.

"Waar is Angelo?" vroeg Kat aan Milano. Die haalde ongeïnteresseerd zijn schouders op.

"Bij dat ene mens," antwoordde Milano. Kat gromde iets met een duistere blik, en zei:

"Nou, als hij het te druk heeft met rotzooien, wachten we niet op hem," Ze greep Milano's en Moon's arm en samen liepen ze naar buiten. Op de gang kwamen ze Angelo tegen, met zijn haar uit model.

"Waar was je?" vroeg Kat. Angelo haalde zijn schouders op naar Kat, maar knipoogde naar Moon en Milano. Kat zuchtte gefrustreerd.

"Laten we gaan. Dat mens van Astronomie kan nogal raar doen. Slaapgebrek als je het mij vraagt, niet zo gek, als je midden in de nacht ongeïnteresseerde jongeren lesgeeft," zei Milano. Kat grinnikte, en ze liepen naar boven, naar de Astronomietoren. Toen ze in de toren stonden en naar de buitenlucht keken, kreunde Moon ineens iets.

"Wat?" vroeg Kat.

"Achter je," was Moon's enige commentaar. Kat draaide zich om. Daarna viel ze tegen Moon aan. Draco en Blaise kwamen aangelopen. Ze zagen Kat en Moon kijken, en Blaise stootte Draco aan met een grijns die niet veel goeds kon beloven. Tot hun ergernis begonnen Draco en Blaise op hen af te lopen.

"Wegwezen hier!" mompelde Moon, maar het was te laat, Draco en Blaise stonden al voor hen.

"He, Katje," zei Draco.

"Wat moet je?" vroeg Kat agressief.

"Niks. Gewoon even naar je kijken," zei Draco. Kat volgde met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen zijn blik, die naar zichzelf leidde.

"Donder op Draco," zei Moon verveeld.

"Moon! Vind je ons dan niet gezellig?" vroeg Blaise zogenaamd geschokt.

"Nou, eerlijk gezegd niet nee. Naar jullie weerzinwekkende hoofd kijken en dan kotsmisselijk worden is niet mijn definitie van gezelligheid," zei Kat. Op dat moment kwam Angelo aangelopen. Meteen waren Draco en Blaise stil.

"He, Angelo," knikte Blaise. Angelo staarde even doordringend naar Draco en knikte toen naar Blaise.

"Als iedereen even zou willen zitten, nu. Ik wil met de les beginnen!" klonk de stem van professor Sinistra boven het gepraat uit. Kat wierp Draco nog een verachtende blik toe, en Blaise knipoogde naar Moon. Moon draaide met haar ogen, en ging naast Kat aan een tafeltje zitten. Tot hun ergernis kwamen Draco en Blaise aan de tafel naast hun zitten. Kat keek Moon hulpeloos aan.

"Dus, als dat duidelijk is, wil ik dat iedereen bij hun partner gaat zitten," zei professor Sinistra tegen de klas. Kat keek lui op, van de serie poppetjes op haar perkament die ze aan het tekenen was, en Moon keek helemaal niet op. Ze was druk bezig met Blaise negeren, die haar een briefje had toegegooid, en ze weigerde het te lezen. Blaise zat Moon expres aan te staren, Draco zat verveeld voor zich uit te staren, Angelo was druk bezig met een gefluisterd gesprek met het meisje naast hem, dat constant zachtjes giechelde, en Milano was geconcentreerd Kat's haar aan het vlechten. De rest van de klas was opgestaan, en gingen aan andere tafels zitten. Moon, die blij was iets te hebben om haar aandacht af te leiden van het negeren van Blaise, tikte Kat aan. Die haalde haar veer van een poppetje dat ze aan het tekenen was af, en keek Moon vragend aan.

"Wat is de bedoeling? Wat moeten we doen?" vroeg Moon op een toon die verried dat het haar eigenlijk weinig kon schelen. Kat haalde haar schouders op, en zei terug:

"Weet ik veel. Dansend in het meer springen, om Saturnus te motiveren in het zoveelste huis te gaan staan ofzo?" zei ze gapend. Moon grinnikte. Toen rolde ze opeens met haar ogen, en snauwde:

"Rot op en waag het niet me aan te raken," zonder zich om te draaien. Kat draaide haar hoofd half om, zodat Milano geïrriteerd zuchtte omdat de vlecht nu mislukte. Achter Moon stond Blaise, met een half geïrriteerde, half verbaasde uitdrukking, en zijn hand half in lucht, om Moon op haar schouder te tikken.

"Hoe wist je dat ik daar stond?" vroeg hij fronsend aan Moon, maar die rolde alleen met haar ogen.

"Moontje heeft radar voor enge jongens als jij en Draco," zei Kat fijntjes. Blaise grijnsde, en ging naast Moon zitten. Moon deed haar best om hem te negeren, en Draco kwam aangelopen en nam plaats naast Blaise, aan de tafel van Kat en Moon.

"Wat is de opdracht?" vroeg hij nonchalant aan Blaise. Die trok zijn wenkbrauwen op een haalde zijn schouders op.

"Weet ik veel. Maakt het iets uit?" antwoordde hij. Draco grijnsde even, en keek toen naar Kat die nog steeds een hele stroom onvoorstelbaar kinderlijk getekende poppetjes produceerde.

"Zo Kat, wat zie je er weer... adembenemend uit," zei Draco met een halve grijns naar Blaise, die grinnikte. Kat en Moon wierpen hem een blik toe met ogen die vuurspuwden, maar op het moment Moon haar mond open deed, klonk Milano van achter Kat's rug.

"Zijn jullie vergeten wat Angelo heeft gezegd? Jullie kunnen Kat maar beter met rust laten. En Moon trouwens ook. Als jullie het wagen hen aan te raken, denk ik niet dat Angelo of ik er erg blij mee zal zijn," zei Milano, terwijl hij de vlechten uit Kat's haar weer losmaakte en haar haar vluchtig doorkamde met zijn vingers. Draco keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Milano. Maar voor iemand kon antwoorden, was Milano al opgestaan en ging hij aan de tafel zitten waar Angelo zat. Nu zaten Kat en Moon alleen met Draco en Blaise aan een tafel. Iets waar Moon niet bepaald blij mee was.

"Moon, weet je dat je ogen nog mooier zijn in het maanlicht dan in het zonlicht?" zei Blaise op een overdreven toontje. Draco grinnikte, en Kat keek Blaise aan.

"Dat weet ze. Goh, Blaise. Ik wist niet dat je kon lezen. Maar blijkbaar kan je dat wel, anders had je die ongelooflijk slappe zin nooit uit een tijdschrift van een halve eeuw geleden gehaald kunnen hebben," zei Kat. Blaise wilde net iets terugzeggen, toen professor Sinistra ineens achter hen stond, en een grote stapel perkament op hun tafel liet vallen.

"De opdrachten, volgend week is alles af, en jullie maken allevier evenveel. Dit is groepswerk, en als ik merk dat jullie het niet eerlijk verdelen, mogen jullie de rest van het jaar samen nablijven. Dit is jullie groepje voor de rest van het jaar, dus als ik jullie was, zou ik stoppen met ruziën, " zei professor Sinistra monotoon, en ze liep alweer verder naar het volgende groepje, waar ze precies hetzelfde zei.

Moon keek Kat verward aan. Ka keek even net zo verbijsterd terug, toen haalde ze haar schouders op en begon weer te tekenen. Draco en Blaise keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan.

"Wacht. Zei ze nou net...-" begon Moon, maar haar zin dwaalde af. Ze moest het even bevatten.

"Dat wij de rest van het jaar in een groepje zitten? Ja, dat zei ze!" zei Blaise. In tegenstelling tot Moon leken hij en Draco helemaal niet verafschuwt.

"Oké. He, jij daar! Professor! Sinistra! He, lelijkerd!" gilde Moon, maar professor Sinistra reageerde niet.

"Ik ga dus echt niet een heel jaar samen met jullie samenwerken!" zei Moon verhit.

"Niet? Oh, Moontje, vind je me dan niet aardig?" vroeg Blaise.

"Eh, even denken... Nee! Ik haat jullie! Ik wil niet met jullie in een groepje zitten! NEE!" riep Moon. Blaise en Draco grijnsden.

"STERF, ROTDING, STERF!" gilde Kat er ineens tussendoor, terwijl ze tevergeefs haar inktpotje open probeerde te krijgen, wat niet lukte, en ze smeet het ding door het lokaal. Het potje spatte tegen de muur uiteen, zodat de inhoud over een Ravenklauwer heen gutste. De Ravenklauwer sprong gillend op, terwijl ze hysterisch iets krijste over nieuwe schoolgewaden. Kat staarde even ongeïnteresseerd naar de chaos die ze had veroorzaakt, maar keek toen Draco, Blaise en Moon aan, die haar verbijsterd aan hadden gestaard vanwege het verstoren van hun ruzie.

"Kat? Heb je gehoord wat dat mens net zei? We moeten een heel jaar met die twee daar in een groepje samenwerken!" zei Moon. Even was Kat stil, maar toen ze begreep waarom professor Sinistra die stapel opdrachten op hun tafel had gegooid, begon ze het te begrijpen. Ze sprong overeind, en gilde:

"NEE! ALSJEBLIEFT! NIET MET HUN!" terwijl ze op en neer begon te springen. Blaise en Draco keken haar aan, terwijl Moon bijna bang naar haar keek. Kat kon soms een beetje gestoord overkomen.

"Juffrouw Grazioso-Amore! Naar de gang! Je verstoort deze les!" riep professor Sinistra. De hele klas was stil, ze waren helemaal geschokt door Moon die even geleden de stilte ineens verbrak door tegen Draco en Blaise te schreeuwen, en nu Kat die gillend opgesprongen was.

"WAT? Noem je dit een les? Ik ga echt niet, echt NIET een heel jaar met hun daar samenwerken!" gilde Kat hysterisch.

"Grazioso-Amore! Naar de gang! Jullie zijn zelf in een groepje gaan zitten, dus jullie zitten nu aan elkaar vast! Nu wegwezen!"

Moon sprong nu ook op. "IK KAN NIET MET HUN SAMENWERKEN! Kom op, dat kan niet!" schreeuwde ze.

"En ik kan niet samenwerken met meisjes die zo gillen!" riep Draco, die nu ook opstond.

"Ja! Het was niet onze bedoeling om bij elkaar te zitten!" schreeuwde Blaise nu, die inmiddels ook al stond.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Twee minuten later smeet Moon de deur achter zich dicht, terwijl ze allevier naar buiten stampten. Professor Sinistra had hen er allevier uit gegooid, en de opdracht gegeven aan de opdrachten te beginnen.

"Dankje wel, Blaise! Heel erg bedankt, dit is echt allemaal jullie schuld! Van jou en Draco!" riep Moon tegen Blaise.

"Wat! Mijn schuld? Het is niet mijn schuld dat dat mens van Astronomie denkt dat wij vrijwillig in een groepje bij jullie zouden zitten!" schreeuwde Blaise terug, het feit negerend dat het midden in de nacht was en ze door de gangen liepen.

"Nou, eigenlijk vind ik het niet erg," zei Draco. Moon had net haar mond open gedaan om iets terug te schreeuwen tegen Blaise, maar haar mond bleef open hangen. Kat trok vragend haar wenkbrauwen naar hem op.

"Het is de schuld van Kat en Moon. Maar, het grote voordeel is dat we nu tenminste rustig naar hun lichaam kunnen kijken," zei Draco grijnzend naar Blaise. Blaise grinnikte, maar voordat iemand doorhad wat er gebeurde stond Kat vlak voor Draco.

"WAAR sloeg dat op?" vroeg ze nijdig.

"Hij heeft gelijk hoor Katje. Jullie zijn best lekker," zijn Blaise onschuldig achter haar rug. Nu draaide Kat zich naar hem toe, maar voor ze iets kon zeggen werden ze onderbroken door Foppe. Hij suisde kakelend door de gang om de hoek.

"Wegwezen!" siste Blaise. Foppe was de hele dag al in een bijzonder irritante bui, veel grapjes uithalend. Zijn soort humor dan. Moon wist zeker dat hij de kans niet voorbij zou laten gaan hen te irriteren, zodra hij hen zag.

Voor Kat wist wat er gebeurde, voelde ze Draco's armen om haar middel, en trok hij haar mee. Hij trok haar richting een kast, rukte de deur zo zacht mogelijk open en viel naar binnen, Kat met zich mee trekkend. Kat kwam met een plof op zijn schoot terecht in de donkere, krappe kast. Een positie waarin ze liever niet zou zitten. Maar voordat ze weg kon schuiven, tuimelden Blaise en Moon naar binnen, en viel de deur met een klap achter hen dicht. Ze hoorden dat Foppe net op de gang was aangekomen waar ze een paar tellen geleden nog stonden.

"Ga van me, Blaise!" hoorde Kat Moon zachtjes sissen. Kat voelde gestommel naast zich, en bedacht dat vier tieners onmogelijk met zijn allen in een kast pasten. Vooral als bovengenoemde tieners een grondige hekel aan elkaar hadden (het vrouwelijke deel aan het mannelijke dan) en ze elk lichamelijk contact wilden vermijden (weer alleen het vrouwelijke deel dan). Ze voelde hoe Moon Blaise van zich af probeerde te duwen.

"Doe rustig! Het lukt niet, je duwt me half door de deur heen!" fluisterde Blaise geïrriteerd. Moon gaf het op, en ze leunde zo ver mogelijk naar achteren, zittend in de kast met haar rug tegen de achterkant. Blaise probeerde ook recht te gaan zitten, wat erin resulteerde dat Kat nog verder tegen Draco aangeduwd werd. Ze probeerde van zijn schoot af te komen, maar Blaise duwde haar tegen hem aan.

"Katje, hoewel ik kan begrijpen dat je me ongelooflijk leuk vind, zou je alsjeblieft wat minder tegen me aan kunnen leunen? Ik kan niet echt ademhalen op deze manier," zei Draco achter haar, en ze voelde zijn koele adem in haar nek.

"Mooi zo! Toevallig kan ik hier niks aan doen! Je dacht toch niet echt dat ik hier voor mijn plezier half over je heen hang?" snauwde Kat. Ze voelde Draco's armen nog steeds om haar middel.

"Auw! Blaise! Haal je knie van mijn enkel!" snauwde Moon.

"Sst! Straks hoort hij ons!" antwoordde Blaise ook niet bepaald onhoorbaar.

"Draco! Haal je armen daar weg!" siste Kat luid.

"Rustig schat! Toevallig lukt dat niet!" gromde Draco.

"Dit is echt allemaal jouw schuld, Moon!"

"Mijn schuld? Hoe in vredesnaam is het mijn schuld? Jij zat me al de hele tijd te irriteren in de eerste plaats!"

"Eerlijk, Moon! Je praat nogal hard!"

"Oh, hou je bek, Draco! Jij praat hier het hardst van allemaal!"

"Draco! Blijf van me af!"

"Ik deed niks! Dat ging totaal per ongeluk!"

"Goed gedaan, maat!"

"Blaise! Waar sloeg dat op? En schreeuw niet zo!"

"Mens, jij bent degene die hier alles kapot krijst, Moon!"

"Kat! Schop hem eens, ik kan er hier niet bij!"

"Graag!"

"Auw! Kat, dat was Blaise niet, maar ik!"

"Wauw, heb ik goed gemikt, Draco? Deed het pijn?"

"Je klinkt wel erg hoopvol, Katje!"

"Natuurlijk! En praat niet zo hard, Malfidus! Foppe is daar nog steeds bezig!"

"Blaise, ga van me af!"

"Kat duwde me! Ik deed het niet expres, Moon!"

"Ik duwde niet! Ik probeerde Draco te schoppen, Blaise!"

"Maar je raakte mij! Doe dan ook rustig, Kat!"

"Ik? Ik ben verdomme rustig!"

"Gil niet zo, Kat! Ik zit nauwelijks een centimeter achter je!"

"Maak dan maar gauw dat je wegkomt, want ik wil niet dichter bij jou zitten dan tien meter!"

"En toch zit je praktisch op hem,"

"Hou jij er buiten, Blaise!"

Het geruzie werd onderbroken door een schel gekakel van op de gang. Foppe stak zijn hoofd dwars door de kastdeur heen, en ging half door Blaise en Kat heen. Hij begon nog harder te kakelen. Hij trok zijn hoofd terug, en er klonk gerommel aan de deur.

"Foppe! Wat doe je?" riep Moon wantrouwig.

"Misschien willen jullie wat meer privacy daar in jullie knusse kast?" vroeg Foppe grinnikend. Toen kreeg Kat het door. Foppe deed de kast op slot.

"Ik ga even tegen iedereen zeggen dat ze jullie niet mogen storen! GRAZIOSO-AMORE EN MALFIDUS LIGGEN TE ZOENEN IN DE KAST! ZABINI EN MOON LIGGEN TE ZOENEN!" krijste hij door de gangen, terwijl zijn stemgeluid steeds verder weg stierf. Kat vloekte luid.

"Blaise! Jij zit het dichtst bij, kijk of je de deur open krijgt!"

"Kan je dat niet wat aardiger vragen? Ik probeer het als ik een kusje krijg van Moontje," zei Blaise. Er klonk gestommel vanuit de richting van Moon, een klap en Blaise vloekte luid.

"Verdomme! Moet je per se zo hard slaan, Moon?" riep Blaise.

"JA! KIJK VERDOMME OF DAT DING DICHT ZIT EN LAAT ME ERUIT!"gromde Moon tegen Blaise. Draco grinnikte.

"Lach niet! Ik zit hier opgesloten met Draco Malfidus!" jammerde Kat verontwaardigd.

"En je vind het geweldig, ontken het maar niet," fluisterde Draco tegen haar, terwijl hij haar dichter naar zich toe trok.

"Donder op Draco!" snauwde Kat, terwijl Blaise tegen de deur aan ramde.

"Dat kreng zit op slot!" hijgde hij.

"Zie je wel! Waarom gaan mensen er meteen van uit dat als er iets uitgescholden moet worden dat het vrouwelijk is? Waarom is het een kreng? Kan je geen mannelijk scheldwoord bedenken? Vrouwen worden altijd gebruikt! Het is gewoon niet normaal! En sinds wanneer is het weer de oertijd? De mensheid is ver genoeg ontwikkeld om boven vrouwenonderdrukking te staan, en mannen doe gewoon-..." begon Kat meteen, maar Moon gaf haar een mep tegen haar hoofd.

"Moon! Je wordt veel te agressief! Ik heb toch gelijk? Het slaat gewoon helemaal nergens op, dat-..." ging Kat weer verder, maar Blaise sloeg met een bons tegen de deur zodat Kat stilviel.

"Zoals ik al zei, we zitten hier vast," zei Blaise rustig.

**Wiiee! Sadistisch einde? Ach jah, ik ben een van die ik-geniet-er-intens-van-om-lezers-te-schokken-schrijfsters. Maar okeey dan. Omdat ik zoveel van jullie hou, vooral de mensen die reviewen:p ga ik nog een kleeiin stukje door :p Als onze geliefde SPB dat goed vind natuurlijk :p**

"Zoals ik al zei, we zitten hier vast," zei Blaise rustig.

Even was het stil, toen begonnen Moon en Kat tegen en door elkaar te gillen, terwijl Draco in lache uitbarste en Blaise meedeed.

"WAT LACHEN JULLIE NOU? VINDEN JULLIE HET GRAPPIG? IK ZIT HIER VAST TERWIJL FOPPE LOOPT TE ZINGEN DOOR DE SCHOOL DAT IK AAN HET ZOENEN EN WAT AL WEL NIET MEER MET DRACO MALFIDUS! DAT IS FATAAL VOOR MENSEN MET ZELFRESPECT ALS IK!" gilde Kat gefrustreerd tegen Draco en Blaise.

"Serieus, schat, je zit half op me. Wil je wat minder volumerijk je beledigingen naar mij uiten?" vroeg Draco.

"NEE! HOU JE KOP!" gilde Kat.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

"Weet iemand hoe laat het is?" vroeg Moon lusteloos.

"Nee," antwoordde de rest verveeld in koor.

Moon zuchtte. Ze hoorde Blaise duister iets mompelen in zichzelf, met zijn hoofd op haar schoot. Ze zaten er al minstens een uur, en een kwartier geleden was iedereen het gillen en schreeuwen, vooral tegen elkaar, zat geworden. Vooral vanwege het feit dat het al ver over middernacht was, viel iedereen bijna in slaap. Moon lag tegen met haar hoofd tegen de achterkant van de kast, terwijl ze door Blaise' haar streek op haar schoot, die waarschijnlijk al sliep.

"Weet iemand een manier om hier uit te komen die we nog niet hebben geprobeerd?" vroeg Kat zonder enige hoop.

"Nee," antwoordde de rest spijtig in koor.

Kat zuchtte. Ze lag met haar gezicht in Draco's hals. Na drie kwartier gillen en tieren was ze moe geworden en op een gegeven moment was ze tegen Draco aangezakt. Het kon haar niks meer schelen, ze was te moe om erover na te denken. Ze voelde slaperig hij Draco loom met zijn vingers door haar haar ging zonder het echt te registreren.

"Als Foppe niet al dood was, zou ik hem vermoorden zodra ik hier uit ben," mompelde Kat. Toen viel ze in slaap.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"KATIARA MERCEDES ROSANGELICA GRAZIOSO-AMORE! WAT DOE JE DAAR? WAAROM LIG JE NIET OP BED?" Een stem doorkliefde de stilte, en er drong licht in de kast, waarvan de deur nu open was. Kat deed haar ogen open. Blaise lag met zijn hoofd op Moon's schoot en Moon sliep tegen de achterwand aan. Zijzelf lag tegen Draco aan, wiens armen om haar middel zaten terwijl hij met zijn hoofd op haar schouder rustte. Toen keek ze naar de deur, en kreeg op slag hoofdpijn bij de aanblik van de persoon die daar stond.

**Zo! Vertel ons wat je ervan vond! Als je reviewt, krijg je langere chappies, dat je het weet. We voelen ons altijd heel erg gemotiveerd en daar krijgen we inspiratie van knipoog Nou deze onzin is geschreven door Prema, aka Amor, aka Ginevrapsk, aka SlytherinSexyGodess. Aka, aka, aka... Ik kan nog wel eve doorgaan hoor, met mn achterlijke nicknames, maar ik heb zo het gevoel dat het mensen niet bijzonder veel kan schelen. Nou ja. Degene die raadt wie er in de kastdeuropenening (wow, wat een achterlijk woord...)staat, krijgt een ijsje! Heel erg bedankt, aan alle reviewers tot nu! **

**lautjuh: WOW dankje voor onze eerste review! Wij houden ook van draco! Tuurlijk, Draco altijd...:p**

**angelgood: Hiihii, je reviews zijn wel heel erg leuk hoor! We worde er vrooliijjk van! Bijna dan...**

**Autumn Avaia: WOW! Hiihii jah, we schrokken ons te pletter hoor... fluit heel erg onschuldig Danke fur deine review! Totally uber-mega-ultime-fantastisch dat je het totally uber-mega-ultime-fantastisch vond! **

**writertje: YAY! Je hebt tijd om ons verhaal te lezen! Jah, onze lieve kleine Boow gaat het druk krijgen, gnagnagna... :p Dankje dat je het hebt gelezen, en dubbel dankje dat je het hebt gereviewd! 2 keer nog wel! **

**Enelaya: WOW, je klonk best wel Dracyy! Maar dat kan alleen maar positief zijn tog? megalief engelengezichtje dat vooral erg duivels lijkt, maar whatevv Whahaha jij bent ook gekkos! Dankje voor de reviews! Die laatste was de allerlangste tot nu toe, YAY! danst, danst, danst mega eng en vaag Wauw! Hiihii :p**

**HEEL ERG ONWIJS BEDANKT! WE LOVE REVIEWS, KEEP ON REVIEWING! Kusjes! **


	4. Roddel tot realiteit

**The Not So Typical Tale**

**Okey. Ik weet dat mensen nu SPB verwachten, maar hier ben ik, schrikschrik. I'M HERE! Boowii heeftet druk met school, dus schrijf ik dit chap, en dan kan zij gwn verder met chap 5. Trouwens, srry dattet zo lang duurde maar kwas in Duitsland. En ik heb een nieuwe fic met Faabjuh(lezen! icedragon-italienbadboy username:P) Okeey, dus dis MOI, Ginevrapsk. (P.S., Faabjuh heeft haar ijsje verdiend! ZE HEEFT GERADEN WIE ER STOND!Applaus mensen! gooit ijsje tegen beeldscherm aan vangen Faab!)**

**Hoofdstuk 4**

**Roddel tot realiteit**

_"KATIARA MERCEDES ROSANGELICA GRAZIOSO-AMORE! WAT DOE JE DAAR? WAAROM LIG JE NIET OP BED?" Een stem doorkliefde de stilte, en er drong licht in de kast, waarvan de deur nu open was. Kat deed haar ogen open. Blaise lag met zijn hoofd op Moon's schoot en Moon sliep tegen de achterwand aan. Zijzelf lag tegen Draco aan, wiens armen om haar middel zaten terwijl hij met zijn hoofd op haar schouder rustte. Toen keek ze naar de deur, en kreeg op slag hoofdpijn bij de aanblik van de persoon die daar stond._

_Angelo. Dan was het nog goed dat Milano niet in de buurt was,_ dacht Kat.

"Katiara! Wat dacht je? Milano en ik waren doodongerust!" riep Angelo, terwijl hij zijn zus uit de kast hielp.

"We zaten opgesloten! Hoe laat is het?" vroeg Kat, terwijl ze Moon nu uit de kast hielp.

"Ochtend. Ik weet het niet precies. Milano en ik waren de hele nacht aan het zoeken, en toen hoorde ik een paar Ravenklauwers iets zeggen over dat jij nogal heftige dingen aan het doen was in een kast met Draco, Blaise, Moon en de halve afdeling van Huffelpuf," zei Angelo met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Moon snoof.

"Haha! Met zijn allen in een kast? Serieus, de mensen hier doen niet eens moeite om nog realistische roddels te bedenken," grinnikte Kat.

"En ik kan je verzekeren, Angelo, dat ik niks heb gedaan met Blaise," zei Moon met een walgende blik op Blaise, die inmiddels de kast uit was geklommen en nu half slapend tegen de muur hing.

"Oké. Komen jullie mee? Milano loopt jullie ergens buiten te zoeken, geloof ik" zei Angelo, en hij trok Kat en Moon mee, zonder ook maar even acht te slaan op Draco of Blaise.

Op de slaapzaal, nadat ze Milano hadden gevonden en Angelo en hij de meisjes naar hun slaapzaal hadden gebracht, zat Kat op Moon's bed.

"Dat was raar, hè?" mompelde Moon. Kat knikte.

"Nu denkt de hele school dat we hen hebben gezoend," antwoordde Kat.

"Als het al niet meer was. De vreemdste roddels zijn verspreid, en ik geloof niet dat ik er blij mee ben," gromde Moon. Kat knikte weer.

"Misschien moeten we morgen maar even duidelijk maken dat we niks met ze hebben. Misschien met iemand anders nemen ofzo, voor een weekje. Tot het is vergeten," zei Kat. Moon knikte lusteloos. Kat zuchtte, stond op, en ging in haar bed liggen. Ze viel al snel in slaap.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

"Is het echt waar dat jij en Blaise gisteren -" begon een meisje van Griffoendor opgewonden te ratelen tegen Moon. Voor ze haar zin af kon maken trok Kat Moon langs haar heen.

"Donder toch op, en ga je cavia pesten in plaats van ons!" riep ze over haar schouders naar het meisje.

"Stom kreng," zei Moon. Ze liepen naar de Grote Zaal, en werden al de hele ochtend bestookt met vragen, waarin mensen vroegen of het echt waar was dat er de meest onvoorstelbare dingen waren gebeurd, van of het waar was dat Kat met Sneep de tango had gedanst in die kast, tot of Moon echt met de Bloederige Baron had gezoend.

**Nouja, hier SPB weer. Eigenlijk gaat school voor, maarja, ik haat school, dus ik ga eerst dit even afschrijven. Nog veel dank aan Amor, die het over wilde nemen, en ja, ik ga dit hoofdstuk natuurlijk weer compleet verpesten met saai gezwam. Enjoy! En vergeet vooral geen reviewtjes achter te laten.**

De meisjes ploften neer aan de tafel van Zwadderich, en werden vrijwel direct bestookt met vragen, over dé avond. Moon draaide met haar ogen.

"Misschien is het toch een goed idee om gewoon maar met iemand te nemen," zei ze tegen Kat, die instemmend knikte, en toen lachte.

"Mijn plannen zijn altijd goed"

Moon trok haar wenkbrauwen op en zond een woedende blik naar een magere derdejaars, Die duidelijk iets wilde vragen.

"Misschien kan je dan ook iets bedenken hoe we van die twee afkomen, en zorgen dat we niet met hen samen moeten werken," zei Moon, terwijl ze achteloos in de richting van Blaise en Draco wuifde. "En nog belangrijker, zorgen dat ze hun bek houden en de waarheid vertellen in plaats van de roddels aan te dikken,"

Kat haalde haar schouders op ten teken dat ze niets wist, en graaide haar tas van de grond. Ze begon zich te ergeren aan al die nieuwsgierige blikken en vragende gezichten. Zulk ingrijpend nieuws was het nou ook weer niet geweest.

_Maar,_ dacht Kat, _het zal wel weer geweest zijn omdat wij de 'lekkerste' jongens uit het zesde jaar zouden hebben ingepikt._

Moon volgde haar voorbeeld en stond op. "We hebben eerst Kruidenkunde," zei ze, als antwoord op Kat's vraag.

Samen liepen de meisjes de zaal uit, en een luid gefluister steeg op. Kruidenkunde werd buiten gegeven, in kas 3. Kat en Moon vonden Kruidenkunde onzin, het enige wat je ervan overhield was gebroken nagels en aarde in je haar. En om er nou zo uit te komen te zien als professor Stronk, nee bedankt.

Toch gingen ze altijd braaf naar de les, om strafwerk te voorkomen. Na een uur lang zwoegen in de hete kas mochten ze weer weg, en de twee vriendinnen waren de eerste die buiten stonden. Kruidenkunde met Ravenklauw was normaal al een ramp, maar nu zeker veel erger.

"Ik begrijp echt niet wat je leert van planten! Het enige wat je ervan meekrijgt is een trauma aan klei en aarde!" mopperde Kat terwijl ze probeerde het vuil onder haar nagels vandaan te halen. Moon gromde instemmend.

Na Kruidenkunde hadden de meisjes een uur vrij, en na een blokuur Toverdranken was gingen ze lunchen. Kat had zich doodgeërgerd tijdens Toverdranken, en dit keer niet alleen aan Sneep. Draco, die het kennelijk erg leuk vond dat er over hem geroddeld werd, had het hele blokuur lang geprobeerd haar aandacht te trekken. Uiteindelijk had ze een handvol dode bloedzuigers naar zijn gezicht gegooid, die doel hadden getroffen, maar wat haar wel strafwerk had opgeleverd.

Kat's aaigehalte was daarna gezakt tot onder het nulpunt, en was ze prikkelbaarder dan ooit. Ze had een paar eerstejaars afgesnauwd die naar haar wezen, en had mevrouw Norks opgesloten in een bezemkast. Moon vond het allemaal erg grappig, en lag de helft van de tijd dubbel van het lachen, wat Kat alleen nog maar pissiger maakte.

"Hou eindelijk is op!" snauwde ze tegen Moon, toen die de tranen van het lachen uit haar gezicht wreef.

"Sorry," mompelde Moon.

"Hé Kat!" riep iemand, genaamd Draco Malfidus.

Kat draaide zich om en keek hem vernietigend aan. "Draco," zei ze, terwijl ze haar best deed om niet gelijk tegen hem te gaan schreeuwen.

"Er zijn een aantal mensen die zich iets afvragen. En, jij kunt me daarbij helpen," zei Draco, en hij begon Kat aan haar pols mee te trekken naar de Grote zaal. Kat stribbelde verwoed tegen, maar hij hield haar vast in een soort houdgreep, waar ze niet uit kon komen.

"Als je denk dat ik je vrijwillig ga helpen heb je het mis!" gilde ze.

"Oh, ik denk ook niet dat vrijwilligheid nodig is," mompelde Draco, en hij trok Kat over de drempel van de Grote zaal.

"Jij, jij -" gromde Kat, en ze keek smekend naar Moon, die haar gevolgd was. Die haalde haar schouders op, maar deed niets om haar vriendin te helpen.

_Lekker is dat,_ dacht Kat. _En dat noemt zich een vriendin._

Inmiddels was Draco gekomen waar hij wilde komen, want hij stond stil bij een groepje mensen die Kat niet kende.

Een lange jongen met donkerbruin haar, die kennelijk de leider van het groepje was, begon te praten.

"Dus zij is het?" zei hij. Draco knikte en Kat gilde eroverheen: "Vertel me waar dit over gaat en laat me los!" Draco deed net alsof hij haar niet hoorde, en praatte verder met de jongen.

"Wat moet je nou van me?" vroeg Kat geïrriteerd aan Draco, en hij draaide zich om.

"Dit," zei hij, en hij zoende haar vol op haar mond. Kat was met stomheid geslagen en liet het zich begaan, maar toen ze zijn tong voelde kwam ze weer bij positieven en trok zich terug. Ze was zich er ernstig van bewust dat iedereen in de Zaal hen nu aanstaarde.

Verbijsterd staarde ze hem aan, en hij keek terug. Even bleven ze zo staan, maar toen schudde Kat haar hoofd. Moon, die achter haar was komen staan, fluisterde:

"Moet je nu niet gaan schelden en slaan? Straks denken ze nog dat je hem leuk vindt"

Ze scheen het allemaal erg grappig te vinden en ook de jongen met wie Draco had staan praten keek geamuseerd.

"Je hebt gewonnen maat," zei hij, "Hoeveel was het ook alweer?"

Dat scheen Draco bij zijn positieven te brengen, en hij liet Kat's pols los. Hij wilde zich naar de jongen toedraaien, maar bedacht zich toen Kat ijskoud zei:

"Dus daar gaat het je om? Eerst zorg je ervoor dat ik samen met je opgesloten wordt in een kast, dan dik je de roddels dat we gezoend hebben nog maar eens extra aan, en als klap op de vuurpijl zoen je me alsnog? Om een paar galjoenen, die je toch niet nodig hebt? Draco, je blijft met je gore poten van me af, want anders zorg ik ervoor dat je er spijt van krijgt! En dat kan rommelig aflopen, dus zorg maar gewoon dat je zoiets nooit meer flikt!"

Woedend draaide ze zich om. "Kom Moon, we hebben wel wat beters te doen dan naar hém luisteren," zei ze, en ze haakte haar arm in die van Moon. Samen liepen ze de Grote zaal uit, richting de volgende les.

Moon was de eerste die de stilte tussen de twee vriendinnen verbrak. "Weet je, ik vind het jammer dat je hem niet geslagen hebt. Ik had die kop wel is willen zien," zei ze.

Kat zei niets, maar concentreerde zich op de trap die ze beklommen.

"Hé Katje! Heb ik contact?"

"Ja, ja, rustig aan," mompelde Kat.

"Tut, tut, het heeft je wel erg geraakt zeg," zei Moon met een grote grijns op haar gezicht. Kat draaide met haar ogen.

"Ik was alleen druk bezig met een wraakplan. En dan bedoel ik dus jou en Blaise koppelen," zei Kat met een gemene grijns, en daarna stapte ze snel het lokaal van Transfiguratie in, zodat Moon haar niet kon slaan.

"Als je dat waagt, zorg ik er persoonlijk voor dat jij met Draco moet trouwen," siste Moon terwijl ze haar tas naast een tafeltje neergooide en neerplofte op een houten bank.

"Hmpf"

Toen iedereen binnen was – inclusief een wel heel zelfvoldaan kijkende Draco – begon Anderling met haar les. Zoals gewoonlijk was het weer heel moeilijk, wat erg typisch was voor iemand als Anderling. Het enige voordeel aan de les was dat Draco niets durfde uit te halen met Anderling in de buurt, omdat ze dan wel is, uit haar slof zou kunnen schieten.

Moon zat een beetje voor zich uit te staren en lette niet op Kat, die weer eens iets van plan was.

_Zeker een plan om Draco terug te pakken,_ dacht Moon suf, niet instaat om logisch na te denken.

Ondertussen zat Kat in zichzelf te mompelen, en lette op niemand uit haar omgeving in het speciaal. Behalve op Moon dan, die kon nog wel eens moeilijk gaan doen. Dat was dan ook degene voor wie het plan bestemd was.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Moon zacht aan Kat, en die zuchtte geïrriteerd.

"Niets, kijk maar snel weer de andere kant op," zei ze. En Moon, met die irritante persoonlijkheid van haar, was nou net zo iemand die precies het tegenovergestelde doet van wat haar gevraagd wordt. Ze weigerde dus haar blik af te wenden en naar Anderling's uitleg te luisteren.

"Ik bereid een wraakactie voor," zei Kat uiteindelijk, toen Moon 10 minuten later nog steeds niet de andere kant op keek.

"Oh ja? Voor wie dan wel, dat ik het niet mag weten?" vroeg Moon geïnteresseerd, al kon ze het antwoord al wel raden.

"Voor degene die zegt dat ze mijn beste vriendin is, lacht om dingen die niet grappig zijn, en me laat stikken als mijn aartsvijand me zoent," gromde Kat boos.

"Als je het zo erg had gevonden om met Draco te zoenen, was je veel eerder gestopt. En trouwens, wees blij, nou zijn al die roddels waardeloos, omdat het echt is gebeurt," antwoordde Moon vrolijk.

Kat gromde, en richtte zich weer op het stuk perkament dat op haat tafel lag. Ongeïnteresseerd begon ze naar Anderling te staren, die gestopt was met haar uitleg, en nu met de klas de spreuk begon te oefenen, die ze zouden moeten gebruiken om je wenkbrauwen te kleuren. Nu keek Anderling de kant op van Kat en Moon, omdat ze niet meededen.

"Denken jullie dat jullie het kunnen opbrengen om gewoon mee te doen?" vroeg ze, en haar lippen waren merkwaardig dun. De meisjes knikten, en deden – al was het met veel tegenzin – mee met het zeggen van de spreuk.

Eindelijk stonden ze dan buiten, en was de schooldag voorbij. Met hernieuwde energie liepen Kat en Moon naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich, om hun tassen te dumpen en dan naar de Grote Zaal te gaan voor het avondeten.

"Weet je wat ik denk?" vroeg Kat aan Moon.

"Nee, wat?"

"Ik denk, dat je ongelijk had wat die roddels betreft. We zijn nou toch nog niet zo lang aan het lopen, maar iedereen die we tegenkomen begint achter onze rug te fluisteren," zei Kat wantrouwig.

"O," zei Moon, en ze keek om zich heen. Het was haar nog niet opgevallen, maar nu ze op ging letten, zag ze verschillende eerstejaars giechelen en wijzen.

_Wow, zo interessant is het toch niet? _dacht Moon, _Of zal Draco het weer hebben zitten aandikken?_

Zij en Kat liepen de Grote Zaal binnen en gingen aan de tafel van Zwadderich zitten. Terwijl Moon ongestoord eten op begon te scheppen, keek Kat eerst om zich heen voordat ze een gesprek begon met een blond meisje die naast haar zat.

Patty plofte naast Moon neer en trok een bord naar zich toe. "Waar waren jij en Kat gister nadat Sinistra jullie wegstuurde?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze eten opschepte.

"Je zou toch denken dat je dat toch wist, of heb je alle roddels gemist?" ze Moon.

"Natuurlijk heb ik het gehoord, maar ik wilde het van jullie zelf horen," zei Patty ongeduldig, en ze keek Moon onderzoekend aan.

Die dacht rustig na voordat ze antwoordde. Ze at haar gebakken aardappels en dronk haar glas Pompoensap leeg.

"We zaten opgesloten in een kast," zei ze, niet van plan om in details uit te gaan leggen hoe ze daar gekomen waren, met wie ze daar zaten, en wat er gebeurt was.

Patty staarde haar nog steeds aandachtig aan, alsof ze daarmee het antwoord uit Moon zou kunnen stralen. Moon draaide met haar ogen.

"Met wie waren jullie daar?" vroeg Patty verder. Moon reageerde niet. Toen Patty zag dat die toch niet meer zou reageren, wende ze zich tot Kat.

"Kat! Wat hoorde ik nou? Heb je opgesloten gezeten in een kast?" zei ze op luide toon, en Kat keek haar verveeld aan.

"Wat is daarmee?" vroeg ze, niet bijster enthousiast.

"Nou, ik vroeg me af of dat iets te maken had met het feit dat jij en Draco gezoend hebben," zei Patty. Kat gromde.

_Ik vermoord hem, ik vermoord hem, ik vermoord – _

"En ik denk van wel," Patty had Kat's gezicht gezien, en ze kende haar goed genoeg om daar haar antwoord uit op te maken.

Kat zuchtte. "Laat ik je even ophelderen, dat het feit dat Draco mij overviel en mij geheel tegen mijn zin zoende, niets te maken heeft met het feit dat ik door zijn toedoen opgesloten heb gezeten in een kast"

Daarna wende ze zich weer tot het blonde meisje, en ging gewoon verder met praten.

"Maar ze houd nog wel van je hoor, Patty," zei Moon op een toon waarmee je mooi weer voorspelt.

**(heey! Amor weer :p srry voor al die wisselingen, hopelijk haalt het geconcentreerde lezertjes niet uit het verhaal:P dus prema jaah die ene gare freakoo jah, schrijft vanaf nu weer)**

"Kat! Kan je even komen?" riep Angelo in de leerlingenkamer. Kat stond op, zei tegen Moon dat ze zo terug zou komen, en liep naar haar broer toe. Hij stond in een hoek.

"Tisser?" vroeg ze.

"Nou, ik heb gezien wat er in de Grote Zaal gebeurde. En Milano heeft van Blaise gehoord wat er allemaal precies gebeurde. En ik wil zeggen, dat als hij je nog een keer aan durft te raken tegen je zin, dat Milano en ik niks van hem overlaten," zei Angelo.

"Mogen we hem slaan?" vroeg Milano hoopvol, die erbij was komen staan.

'Nee! Ik kan hem zelf wel aan. Geloof me, er komt geen volgende keer, want ik sla hem zelf wel!" zei Kat beslist. Milano grijnsde, maar Angelo leek niet helemaal overtuigd.

"Zeker? Want hij moet niet denken dat hij je ongestraft aan kan raken," zei hij, maar Kat glimlachte.

"Geloof me, ik overtuig hem wel," Patty kwam er aan.

"He, waar hebben jullie het over? Erg als ik mee doe?" vroeg ze opgewekt.

"Ja, donder op," zeiden ze alledrie tegelijk. Patty draaide zich om zonder de grijns van haar gezicht te halen en liep even opgewekt weer weg.

"Oke. Verder, ik heb net een brief gehad van thuis. Pap en mam verwachten ons zoals altijd weer thuis in de vakantie. En dit keer zonder logees, zeggen ze, want ze hebben heel dringende zaken te bespreken met ons," zei Angelo.

"Wat voor dringende zaken dan?" vroegen Kat en Milano.

"Weet ik veel? Iets over onze toekomst, en nog meer zooi. Ik weet het niet meer," zei Angelo.

"Zaten er te veel moeilijke woorden in de brief?" vroeg Kat plagend.

"Enorm moeilijk. Je weet toch dat hij het alfabet nog niet kent?" voegde Milano grijnzend toe.

"Ja, doe maar weer zo met zijn tweeen, he? Me lopen pesten, alleen maar omdat ik niet kan tellen en de dagen van de week niet ken!" zei Angelo zogenaamd beledigt. Kat lachte, tackelde haar broers, en kietelde ze. Voordat ze achter haar aan konden komen, sprong ze op en rende de leerlingenkamer uit. Milano sprong als eerste overeind, en rende achter haar aan om wraak te nemen. Hij riep zijn broer, die nu ook overeind kwam. Angelo twijfelde even. Hij had niet alles verteld wat er in de brief stond. Het gedeelte dat hem veronterustte niet. Hij haalde zijn schouders op, en besloot het zijn broer en zus later te vertellen. Hij rende achter Milano aan, naar hun zus toe, om wraak te nemen. Meestal werkte het wel om een emmer water over haar hoofd te gooien...

**Amor: Nou, dit wasset weer. Eigenlijk hebben Boowi en ik dit samen geschreven. Ik heb het begin gedaan, zij het middenstuk, ik het einde en tussendoor een paar stukjes. Volgende chappy schrijf ik gewoon weer. Dan gaat het waarschijnljk weer achteruit :p Nee, laat alsjeblieft een reviewtje achter. Dan hebben wij het gevoel dat IEMAND het leest. En schrijven we niet voor niks. :p Ik heb wel gezien dat we meer hits hebben. Dus kom op, als je dit leest, zou je dan ff een review achter willen laten met je mening? Danke... Tot da volgend keer!...Dat klonk nep zeg... (femmates, zin in live forten!UTRECHT:P) **

**Boowi: Nouja, dit was chappie 4 dus weer. Hij is niet zo lang als het vorige, maar vergeef me, ik had al veel te weinig tijd om dit af te maken, laat staan dat ik hem nog langer had moeten maken. Lees hem met plezier, en review met nog meer plezier! Het volgende hoofdstuk gaat Ginevrapsk weer maken, denk ik, toch amor? Nouja, dat zie je het volgende hoofdstuk dan wel, maarja lekker boeiend. Nog heel veel thnx voor alle lieve berichtjes die we hebben gekregen, ik houd van jullie! En amor natuurlijk ook hè! ;) Nouja, review review review review! Heel veel kisses van Boowii (SPB)**


	5. Vermoeiend irritant

**The Not So Typical Tale**

**Heey! Heb maar besloten weer eens verder te schrijven... :p Was erg druk... Does... ik ben er weer! (iedereen: AARRGH!#rent weg#)**

**Hoofdstuk (erm...ff opzoeken:P)**

**Ja! Hoofdstuk 5!**

**Goed **

**Hoofdstuk 5 dus**

**Laat ik dan maar beginnen**

**Scheize...dit duurt lang**

**Ahum! **

**Hoofdstuk 5**

"Kat! Wakker worden! Of moet ik weer gaan zingen?" riep Moon terwijl ze langs Kat's bed heen liep naar de douche. Kat gromde iets, terwijl ze keek hoe laat het was.

"MOON! PSYCHOPAAT! WEET JE WEL HOE LAAT IS?" gilde ze, terwijl ze haar hoofd begroef in de kussens.

"Ja! Tijd om op te staan!" gilde Moon opgewekt terug.

"NIETES! HET IS ZATERDAG!" gilde Kat nog harder.

"Ja," zong Moon, "maar het is Kerstvakantie! We gaan naar huis! En we moeten over een uurtje bij de trein staan!"

Kat vloekte luid, zodat Patty wakker schrok en haar bed uitrolde. Boven het gebonk van een neerdreunende Patty en het gevloek van de rest van de slaapzaal die wakker schrok, bedankte Kat Moon chagrijnig, en sprong haar bed uit. Ze liep naar de deur.

"Wat ga jij doen?" vroeg Moon.

"Angelo en Milano wakker maken natuurlijk," gromde Kat half slapend, terwijl ze eerst een paar keer tegen de deur opknalde voor ze er eindelijk aan dacht deze open te doen en erdoor heen te lopen. Toen ze halverwege de trap van de leerlingenkamer was, riep Moon:

"Zo? Kat, moet je je niet eerst aankleden? Draco en Blaise zitten ook op die slaapzaal, weetje!"

Kat haalde haar schouders op en slofte door. Het was waar. Ze zag er een beetje belachelijk uit. Ze droeg een te grote broek van Angelo, die laag op haar heupen hing, een topje vanzichzelf, dat wat kort was en in combinatie met de broek een gedeelte van haar buik liet zien. Verder zat haar haar nogal in wilde krullen, en droeg ze grote, roze pantoffels, waar ze telkens half over struikelde. Kat sliep nog teveel om dit op te merken...

Ze liep de jongensslaapzaal in, inmiddels helemaal wakker, en liep naar het eerste bed toe dat ze zag en schoof de gordijnen opzij. Er lag een gestalte onder de dekens, en ze trok de dekens weg. De witblonde jongen gromde iets, en trok de dekens weer terug. Toen pas zag Kat dat het Draco was. Ze grijnsde. En trok de dekens weer weg. Nu gromde Draco weer. En hij probeerde de dekens weer terug te trekken, maar Kat deed een stap naar achteren, zodat Draco chagrijnig een oog open deed en keek wie hem kwam storen in zijn slaap... Toen hij Kat zag, deed hij beide ogen open en kwam verdwaasd overeind.

"AH! JE ZIET ER LIEF UIT!" riep Kat uit, terwijl ze hem bekeek. Zijn haar zat door de war, en hij zag er heel schattig uit als hij zo verdwaasd keek.

"Sorry?" vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"Dat je er heel erg schattig uitziet met je haar zo," herhaalde Kat knipogend. Draco gromde, terwijl hij naar zijn haar greep dat in lokken voor zijn ogen hing.

"Nee jij dan, Katje! Sexy slaapoutfit," zei hij. Kat trok het topje zo ver mogelijk over haar buik. Wat niet erg ver was. Draco Malfidus was alweer wakker...

Kat maakte een nogal onfatsoenlijk handgebaar naar Draco en liep toen door naar het bed van Milano. Ze opende de gordijnen die ervoor hingen, nam een aanloopje en sprong op het bed en de persoon die erin lag. Haar broer gromde.

"Wakker worden! WE GAAN NAAR HUIS!" gilde ze.

Haar broer trok de dekens over zijn hoofd heen, zodat zij van het bed af gleed en met een bonk op de grond belande.

"OH! WORDT WAKKER MILAANTJE!" riep ze met een hoog stemmetje, terwijl ze overeind krabbelde en weer op het bed sprong. Ze werd altijd heel irritant en hyperactief als ze haar broers wakker moest maken...

Een kwartier later lag Kat slapend in Milano's bed, terwijl hij net opstond, wakker gemaakt door Angelo.

"Valt dat mens zelf in slaap," mompelde Milano, terwijl hij richting badkamer liep. Angelo liep achter hem aan, en Draco kwam net de badkamer uit.

Hij keek even naar Kat, die slapend in het bed lag, liep naar het bed van Blaise, trok zijn kussen onder zijn hoofd vandaan, negeerde het gegrom dat half bestond uit scheldwoorden en half uit gemompel waar je met de beste wil van de wereld geen woord van kon maken van Blaise, liep een stuk naar achteren en smeet het kussen tegen Kat aan.

Die sliep gewoon door.

Niet bepaald het beoogde effect.

Draco gromde en gooide het kussen opnieuw tegen haar aan.

Ze sliep nog steeds.

Draco gromde weer en keek de kamer rond. Zijn blik viel op de kan water naast zijn bed.

Bingo.

Arme Kat…

Hij tilde de kan op, liep ermee naar Milano's bed en begon de kan langzaam te kantelen. De eerste druppels vielen op Kat's wang. Ze draaide even. Nu begon er steeds meer water te vallen. Toen ze naar adem snakte en wakker schrok van het water draaide Draco de kan ineens helemaal op de kop. Een stortvloed aan water landde op Kat.

Deze gilde, knipperde even en keek toen omhoog naar Draco. Die besloot dat dit een mooi moment was om te gaan ontbijten. Terwijl hij de kamer op hoogtempo uitslenterde, hoorde hij Kat's gevloek en gedreig en getier op de achtergrond.

Wat was het toch een schatje.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

In de verte klonk het gefluit van de trein. Kat en Moon hoorden het gepraat van de leerlingen die instapten wegsterven, terwijl ze door de hal naar de buitendeur renden.

"Kreng!"

"Wat nou?" vroeg Kat onschuldig.

"Waarom kun je nooit eens een keer aan een ander denken en op tijd komen? Het is egoïstisch en irritant en een heel slechte gewoonte!" gromde Moon, terwijl ze doorrenden.

"Was mijn schuld niet. Draco stond in de leerlingenkamer voor de trap naar de slaapzaal en wilde me niet naar boven laten gaan. Dus het is mijn schuld niet dat ik in de laatste 2 minuten mijn spullen moest inpakken! Je hoort medelijden te hebben met me!"

"Dat klinkt ongelooflijk fout. Medelijden met Katiara…" spotte Moon, maar ze waren inmiddels bij de trein aangekomen, die al aan het rijden was. In de deuropening stond Angelo.

"Hé broertje! Stop de trein eens voor ons?" probeerde Kat liefjes, maar Moon en Angelo maakten alletwee een geïrriteerd geluid. Kat haalde haar schouders op terwijl ze renden om de trein bij te houden. Ze gooide met een verbijsterend slecht gemikte worp die Angelo nog net niet raakte haar tassen in de trein en pakte zijn hand, waarna hij haar de trein in hees. Terwijl ze tegen de muur aanleunde keek ze toe hoe haar broer Moon ook de trein in trok, na de bagage van Moon ontweken te hebben die op haar hoofd af kwam suizen, al was het wel beter gemikt dan Kat had gedaan.

"Dus. Ik neem aan dat jij en Milaan wel op tijd waren?" begon Kat, maar Angelo rolde met zijn ogen terwijl hij langs haar heen naar een coupé liep. Moon rolde ook met haar ogen terwijl ze ook langs Kat heen duwde en achter Angelo aanliep. Kat bleef even staan en knikte.

"Ja, blij dat te horen, broer. Ik hou ook van jou, Moontje."

Daarna volgde ze Moon naar de coupé waar Angelo heen was gelopen.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

De treinreis was, met vier letters gezegd, saai. Sááí. Kat schold willekeurig iedereen uit die zijn hoofd in de coupé stak, Moon staarde uit het raam, Milano en Angelo waren aan het kaarten in een hoek, waarbij het enige hoogtepunt was toen Angelo luid vloekend zijn kaarten verscheurde en door de coupé smeet toen Milano won, en verder gebeurde er niets. Tot halverwege Draco en Blaise binnenkwamen, een stuiterbal ontweken waarmee Kat door de hele coupé aan het gooien was, en Blaise naast Moon ging zitten.

"Hoe is het uitzicht?" vroeg Blaise aan Moon, terwijl hij ook naar buiten keek.

"Beter dan jouw gezicht, dus als je het niet erg vind kijk ik je niet aan," antwoordde Moon.

"Natuurlijk vind ik dat erg! Jouw verschijning is als mijn enige levensdraad waar ik mij wanhopig aan vastklamp als een schipbreukeling in de zee, onstuimig als jouw glanzende haren en temperament! Elke seconde dat ik niet van jouw schoonheid geniet is als een afschuwelijke hel! Kus me, Moon!" zei Blaise met een tweederangs emotieloze gepassioneerde stem. Moon schopte hem en ging verder met haar gewichtige bezigheid, het landschap observeren.

Intussen, aan de andere kant van de coupé zat Draco naast Kat.

"Heb je me gemist?" vroeg hij. Kat stootte een luid 'HA!' uit en reageerde verder niet.

"Ik jou wel. Ik ben een beetje verlegen en schaam me ontzettend nu, maar, lieve, lieve Kat: ik vind je denk ik, heel misschien wel een klein beetje leuk. Vind jij mij ook leuk?" vroeg hij, met een erg onrealistisch kleuterstemmetje.

"HA!" deed Kat weer. Angelo en Milano keken even op, kregen de beruchte stuiterbal hun richting op gesmeten en kaartten weer door.

"Nou goed dan. Ook al leek je me wel leuk te vinden toen je me zo gepassioneerd kuste in de Grote Zaal. Ik moet zeggen dat het erg aangenaam was, maar de volgende keer moet je misschien even waarschuwen voor je zo op me duikt. Hoewel ik natuurlijk onweerstaanbaar ben en ik dit soort acties van jouw kant al gewend ben na al die jaren van schaamteloos geflirt van jou, moet ik zeggen dat-…" zei Draco, tot hij werd onderbroken door gerinkel. Kat had de stuiterbal met zo veel kracht gesmeten dat het coupéraam aan diggelen lag, waardoor Moon op een levendiger en intensievere manier van het uitzicht kon genieten. Wat ze overigens niet deed. Ze hield het op opspringen, expres op Blaise' voet landen, de glasscherven van zich afslaan en luid te vloeken en te tieren tegen Kat die niet echt leek te luisteren en inmiddels al een nieuw speeltje had gevonden ergens onder de bank: een jojo.

Terwijl Moon de schade opsomde en luidkeels klaagde, en Blaise en Draco grinnikten en grijnsden als twee grinnikende en grijnzende jongens, wat ze trouwens technisch gezien ook waren als je er diep over na zou denken. Kat testte de jojo uit, erin resulterend dat de jojo dwars door de coupédeur ging, waarna ze het ding maar braaf terug onder de bank schoof, het geklaag van Moon negerend over hoe ze nou nooit in een trein kon zitten zonder alles te ruineren en iedereen kapot te ergeren en wat een slechte invloed rijdende voertuigen op wieltjes op haar hadden. Angelo en Milano keken even op, zagen de schade en het meer dan schuldige en karakteristieke gezicht van Kat, trokken hun conclusies en gingen wijselijk door met kaarten.

De rest van de treinrit verliep hetzelfde, Draco en Blaise die dodelijk irritant waren en bleven flirten met Moon en Kat, Moon die Blaise negeerde en er niet echt aan dacht het raam te reparen en gewoon naar de open buitenlucht staarde, Kat die elke vijf seconden een andere, even irritante bezigheid vond die vooral resulteerde in het verder slopen van de coupé, Angelo en Milano die erg opgingen in het kaartspel, en willekeurige mensen die af en toe het waagden de coupé binnen te komen en afgeschrikt werden door Kat die dingen naar hun hoofd gooide of Moon die ze erg alarmerend vuil aankeek.

Uiteindelijk, na een vermoeiend lange reis, met vermoeiend irritante mensen in een vermoeiend kleine coupé, kwamen ze aan op het station. Kat sprong op, Moon stond op, en samen met de jongens liepen ze naar buiten.

Daar stond Lucius Malfidus samen met zijn vrouw Narcissa te wachten. Ze zagen eruit als een ijskoud plaatje. Ze straalden niks uit, behalve hooghartigheid, en Moon liep snel langs ze. Ze zag de ouders van Kat en haar broers, een stijlvol geklede jonge vrouw, die ondanks haar schoonheid eruitzag alsof je een gesprek met haar beter kon vermijden, en de vader, die ook jong en knap was, in een zakenpak en eruitzag alsof hij vond dat hij zijn tijd verdeed. Moon aarzelde even maar liep toch op ze af om een praatje te maken.

Terwijl Moon de gebruikelijke geforceerde beleefdheden uitwisselde met de ouders van Kat, werd Blaise koeltjes begroet door zijn moeder, die bijna een onnatuurlijke schoonheid leek. Kat had haar vaker gezien, en elke keer leek ze jonger en mooier wat ze waarschijnlijk ook was, met dank aan magie.

Op dat moment trok Milano Kat aan haar pols mee naar hun ouders, terwijl Angelo de bagage ging halen, en verloor Kat het zicht van haar medeleerlingen. Als ze was blijven staan, had de zoekende blik van Draco haar vast gevonden. Nu bleven zijn grijze ogen in de menigte zoeken naar wilde zwarte krullen en een zeldzame maar beeldschone lach.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Kat zat in de kamer die toebehoorde aan Milano, maar die ze meestal deelden met zijn drieën omdat deze het mooiste uitzicht had. Ze was voor de verandering best stil. Ze miste Moon. Ze vroeg zich af waar ze heen was, nu ze niet meer naar haar vader ging. Ze weigerde op school te blijven omdat ze ertussenuit wilde, maar Kat maakte zich, voor de verandering, zorgen.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Moon stapte de bus uit en gooide, vlak voor deze met een knal verdween, haar tas ertegenaan. Stomme bus. Stomme onvoorzichtig rijdende bus. Stomme alles. Vloekend pakte ze haar tas weer op en liep de grote smeedijzeren hekken door en regelrecht naar een groezelig klein cafeetje. In het donker kon ze het niet onderscheiden, maar ze wist dat op het witte doek dat vast niet meer zo wit was als het ooit was geweest, de afgehakte kop van een zwijn was afgebeeld. Ze duwde de deur open en stapte het café binnen, waar het ongeveer even donker was als buiten.

Ze ging voor de bar staan en klopte even op de doorroestte, metalen barplaat. Niemand verscheen. Moon zuchtte geïrriteerd, legde haar tas naast zich neer, en trommelde nu met beide handen op de plaat. Weer geen reactie. Ze bonkte nu. Nog steeds niemand.

"Hé! Is er iemand! Hé, mensen, er is een klant! Een zeer geïrriteerde klant die op het punt staat weer te vertrekken! Wil je verdienen of niet?" riep ze. Op dat moment hoorde ze sloffende voetstappen vanachter de bar, en kon ze in het donker vaag een man onderscheiden.

"Wat?" grauwde hij. Moon trok haar wenkbrauwen op en vroeg om een kamer. Na een heleboel nors gesnauw en nadat Moon het restant van haar Galjoenen op de bar had neergegooid, kreeg ze een klein, stoffig sleuteltje toegesmeten. Ze pakte haar tas weer op, keek de barman nog eens vuil aan, bedacht dat hij dit niet kon zien vanwege het gebrek aan licht en liep door naar het trappetje in de hoek van het café. Terwijl ze de kaars in het kleine, nauwelijks gemeubileerde stoffige kamertje aanstak na 6 armzalige pogingen doordat de lucifers al minstens 5 keer nat geworden en weer opgedroogd leken te zijn, smeet ze haar tas in een hoek en voor ze op het vuile bed ging liggen, hoopte ze dat geen enkele Dooddoener haar hier naar binnen had zien gaan. Ook al had het café waar ze nu sliep, de Zwijnskop, misschien geen kwaliteit, het was beter dan gevonden worden door Dooddoeners, of zelfs Voldemort.

**OKAY! Héél ergerlijk kort hoofdstukje, ik weet het, waar ongeveer niks in gebeurt, ik weet het, saai saai saai, ik weet het, SORRY! Maar ik heb het zoooo druk, niet normaal, en Boowtjuh zat me te dwingen snel iets te posten P Dus, review alsjeblieft! Het motiveert ons! Toch Boow!**

……………………**-stilte-…………………………**

**Ja…dat is duidelijk…**

**Review!**

**En bedankt voor het wachten!**

**Dus, volgende chap is weer voor Boowie! STAY TUNED!**

**Kusjes!**

**Amor**


End file.
